Aishiteru
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: The battle begin! Sebastian dan Ciel bertarung melawan Alois dan Angela untuk menyelamatkan Lizzy. Tapi Lizzy yang telah dikuasai Angela terus menyerang Ciel. Apakah sudah terlambat? Chapter 4 update! Last chapter, please RnR...
1. Prologue : Their Love

**Aishiteru**

**Hajimemashite, minna...**

**Watashi wa Shana desu! Saya newbie di Kuroshitsuji Fandom ini, dan ini fanfiction pertama saya untuk fandom ini. Saya pertama tahu Kuroshitsuji, atau kalau saya biasa nyebutnya Black Butler, dari channel yang mempersembahkan (ciah, bahasanya...) anime satu ini. Pendapat saya : SUPER COOL! XDDD. Fav chara saya adalah Ciel Phantomhive, karena Ciel tuh super cool, sifat dinginnya bikin saya geregetan... XD 333. Yah, sudah dulu dech ceramahnya(?), and Happy Reading!**

**Summary : Ciel dan Lizzy adalah dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kalau saja mereka tidak ditunangkan, mungkin mereka tidak akan terlibat jaring takdir seperti ini. Tapi, sebesar apa cinta yang ada di antara keduanya?**

**Warning : Multichapter, OOC, abal, typo, alur cerita GaJe, ide gak menarik, dll...**

**Pairing : Ciel Phantomhive x Elizabeth Middleford**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Mau jadi anak angkatnya SBY dan nyembah-nyembah minta Bapak SBY ngebujuk ayang Yana buat ngasih hak milik Kuroshitsuji, tetep Kuroshitsuji tercinta hanya punya mangaka Yana Toboso tersayang.**

~(^o^~)(~^o^)~

"Ciel... Ohayou," suara gadis manis itu sudah berkumandang di mansion Phantomhive milik tunangannya itu. Terdengar derap langkah dari tangga besar mansion mewah itu. "Ohayou, Lizzy. Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ramai?" tanya seorang laki-laki muda yang turun dari tangga. Di sebelahnya, ada butler setianya. Gadis bernama Elizabeth Middleford itu menyahut, "Ciel... Aku kangen sama kamu~" katanya, langsung berlari dan memeluk laki-laki yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive tadi.

Ciel tak bisa menolak dari pelukan singkat Lizzy-panggilan Elizabeth- yang memang selalu menghampirinya setiap saat Ciel bertemu dengannya. "Lizzy, lepaskan!" Ciel meronta meminta dilepaskan dari pelukan tunangannya. "Sebastian, bantu aku!" seru Ciel meminta tolong pada butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis. "Gomen kudasai, Bocchan. Tidak baik mengganggu pasangan yang sedang, ehm... Bermesraan," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum jahil. "Sebastian!" teriak Ciel yang wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus, karena kesal dan malu.

"Eh, Ciel, mau jalan-jalan tidak hari ini?" tanya Lizzy dengan suara semanis mungkin untuk merayu Ciel. "Tidak," balas Ciel singkat. "Oh, ayolah Ciel~" rayu Lizzy lagi dengan puppy eyes terbaiknya. Ciel tak tahan dengan puppy eyes Lizzy, jadi sekarang Ciel sedang berduaan dengan Lizzy di tepi sungai Citarum, eh maksudnya sungai Chandelire (ngasal bikin namanya).

"Ciel, lihat, bunga itu cantik sekali ya..." kata Lizzy sambil menunjuk sebuah bunga berwarna putih bersih yang sangat cantik, bersinar tertimpa cahaya sang mentari, mengambang di permukaan sungai. "Iya," jawab Ciel singkat, seperti biasa. Lizzy sepertinya sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan bunga itu, dia langsung melepas sepatunya dan berjalan perlahan di sungai. Rok dari gaun yang dikenakannya pun basah terkena air. "Lizzy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ciel panik melihat Lizzy turun ke sungai. Lizzy tidak menjawab, dia masih terus tersenyum. Diangkatnya bunga itu dengan tangannya, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Ciel. "Cantik kan, Ciel?" katanya dengan senyumnya yang manis. Entah kenapa Ciel merasakan desiran melihatnya.

"Dasar Lizzy," gumam Ciel, tapi dia juga tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba... "Waah, Ciel!" Lizzy menjerit saat tubuhnya oleng dan nyaris jatuh tercebur ke bagian sungai yang lebih dalam. Greb! Dengan cepat Ciel menangkap tubuh Lizzy untuk menyelamatkannya. Lizzy yang memejamkan matanya, perlahan sadar. "Ci-Ciel?" bisiknya, tanpa sadar setitik air mata mengalir dari matanya. "Jangan menangis, Lizzy. Kamu aman bersamaku. Karena aku akan selalu melindungimu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi!" kata Ciel menenangkan Lizzy, mengusap wajah Lizzy yang basah oleh air mata.

Setelah Lizzy dapat berdiri, Ciel berkata, "Yah, bajuku basah. Pulang yuk, Lizzy," ajak Ciel. Lizzy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nanti, Ciel. Kita main dulu, ini..." kata Lizzy sambil mencipratkan air ke Ciel, tertawa. "Lizzy, rasakan pembalasanku!" seru Ciel sambil balas mencipratkan air ke Lizzy. Gelak tawa terdengar dari keduanya. Tanpa sadar, Ciel tersenyum. Lizzy sangat senang melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tersenyum.

"Haah, aku capek sekali," keluh Lizzy, tapi senyum tak luntur dari bibir mungilnya. "Aku juga," Ciel menyetujui. "Hei, Ciel..." panggil Lizzy sambil menoleh ke Ciel. "Hm?" Ciel pun menoleh ke arah Lizzy. Keduanya berpandangan, wajah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain, mungkin jaraknya hanya sekitar 10 cm. Lizzy memerah, dan menundukkan kepala malu. Tapi tangan Ciel menyentuh dagunya dan memaksa Lizzy menatap Ciel. Entah kenapa Ciel merasa ingin melihat wajah manis seorang Elizabeth Midford.

Saat Ciel menatap wajah Lizzy, segala perasaannya tertumpah. Nampaknya cinta telah menginfeksi atmosfer di antara mereka berdua. "Ciel..." lirih putri Midford itu. Sentuhan lembut tangan Ciel berubah, menjadi genggaman. Keduanya terlarut dalam keadaan itu. "Lizzy..." Ciel pun membalas lirih. "Ada apa?" tanya Lizzy yang menatap Ciel cemas, karena tidak biasanya Ciel begitu. Dadanya sesak mengkhawatirkan Ciel.

"Lizzy... Aku mencintaimu," kata Ciel tegas. Suaranya sebenarnya cukup pelan, tetapi tekad penuh keyakinan saat Ciel mengatakannya membuat Lizzy bergetar. Lizzy, sekali lagi mengalirkan air mata, tapi itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Ini pertama kalinya Ciel berkata begitu padanya. Selama ini dia selalu ingin tahu perasaan Ciel kepadanya, dan sekarang impiannya terjawab. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel..." Lizzy membalas.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak, sampai akhirnya Ciel bangkit. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Lizzy, yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman tunangannya itu. Whuush... Angin bertiup kencang. Memang sekarang mendekati musim dingin, jadi hembusan angin terasa dingin. Ciel dan Lizzy juga merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang. "Brrr... Dingin," kata Lizzy, badannya menggigil. Angin itu meruntuhkan pertahanan gaun panjangnya.

Ciel, untungnya memakai syal dan sweater di balik jasnya, sehingga angin dingin itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhi kehangatan suhu tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Lizzy menggigil kedinginan karena gaunnya yang tidak terlalu tebal, tidak kuat melindungi kekasihnya dari terpaan sang angin. "Lizzy, kamu kedinginan, ya? Sini, biar kuhangatkan." Dipeluknya Lizzy dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dibaginya kehangatan tubuhnya dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Awalnya Lizzy tak menyangka bahwa Ciel akan memeluknya. Benar-benar hari yang penuh kejutan bagi Lizzy. Tapi dibalasnya pelukan hangat Ciel. Lizzy melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ciel. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Lizzy menyadari, bahwa sekarang Ciel menjadi lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal sebelumnya tingginya dan Ciel sejajar. Sekarang, dia dapat mengenakan sepatu _high-heels_ yang manis saat bersama Ciel, seperti yang selalu diinginkannya.

Saat Ciel melepaskan pelukannya, dia langsung membuka syalnya dan memasangkannya ke leher mulus Lizzy. "Ah, Ciel. Tidak usah, ini tidak terlalu dingin kok," tolak Lizzy halus. "Jangan begitu, Lizzy. Aku tahu kamu kedinginan, ya kan? Aku kan sudah berjanji, aku akan melindungimu. Nah, aku sebagai tunanganmu, dan sebagai pemuda Inggris sejati, aku harus melindungimu dari dingin sekalipun," kata Ciel sambil merapikan syal yang sekarang sudah melindungi Lizzy. "Te-terima kasih, Ciel..." kata Lizzy yang wajahnya merona merah.

Akhirnya keduanya pulang. Ciel menggandeng tangan Lizzy dengan erat, seakan tak mau kehilangannya. Lizzy juga begitu. Tampaknya jalan-jalan ke sungai tadi merupakan suatu awal dari hubungan serius mereka. Cinta mereka yang perlahan tapi pasti merekah, akan menjadi dasar sebuah janji suci di masa depan. Tapi, mereka tidak sadar, bahwa sebuah bahaya mulai mendekati mereka. "Elizabeth Middleford... Dia akan menjadi 'medium' yang cocok untuk rencanaku. Bersiaplah, Ciel Phantomhive," kata sebuah bayangan yang dari tadi mengintai Ciel dan Lizzy, bersiap untuk mengusik ketenangan mereka berdua.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Finally, saya selesai mengerjakan fic ini. Oya, fic ini multi-chapter, tapi saya cuma bisa update kalau lagi ada ide, dan ide tuh susaaaah bgt dapetnya. Jadi kalau saya lama ga update-update, hontouni gomen nasai... XO**

**BTW, did you enjoy the fic? (sok inggris bgt sich...) Kalau ceritanya kurang romance, saya sengaja karena saya ga mau kebanyakan romance pas baru chapter pertama. Kalau kurang panjang, gomen, saya lagi kehabisan ide *ditimpuk batu. Kalau kepanjangan, kayaknya ga mungkin ya. Ah, udah deh, daripada kebanyakan bacot, mendingan saya tutup fic ini. And don't forget...**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. The Beginning : Kidnapped!

**Aishiteru**

**UPDATE! UPDATE! Tok tok toroktok... #emangnya sahur?**

**Hai lagi, minna...**

**Shana-chan balik lagi untuk melanjutkan fic Shana yang berjudul Aishiteru. Shana bener-bener ga nyangka lho, kalau ada yang nge-review fic Shana. Balasan review ada di bawah, silakan dilihat. Dan special thanks untuk soulmate-ku, Yamanaka Chika. Makasih ya, Chika-chan, selalu setia baca dan review fic Shana, jangan bosen ya... Woke duech (lebay), tanpa banyak cingcong lagi (tadi juga udah banyak, kali), Shana mempersembahkan : Aishiteru chapter 2.**

**Summary : Lizzy merasa ada yang aneh belakangan ini, seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Tetapi Lizzy tidak memberitahu Ciel karena tidak ingin tunangannya itu khawatir. Apakah keputusan yang dibuatnya benar, atau malah membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah yang lebih besar?**

**Warning : Multichapter, OOC, abal, typo, alur cerita GaJe, ide gak menarik, dan mungkin beberapa istilah Inggris, dll...**

**Pairing : Ciel x Lizzy**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Saya belum menyerah mengambil Kuroshitsuji dari Yana Toboso. Whuahaha... #$!*^%& (kemasukan laler)**

**(~ ^ w ^ )~**** Aishiteru ~****( ^ w ^ ~)**

"Paula, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, ya," suara gadis menggema di lorong Mansion Middleford itu. Seorang pelayan perempuan yang bernama Paula itu menyahut, "Baiklah, akan saya temani, nona, tapi tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah, Paula, tapi cepat ya, aku ingin segera ketemu Ciel," kata putri Middleford yang bernama Elizabeth itu.

"Saya sudah siap," kata Paula dengan mengenakan seragam maid miliknya, seperti biasa.

Lizzy-nama panggilan Elizabeth-yang bersemangat langsung menarik tangan Paula dan menyeretnya menuju kereta kudanya yang sudah menanti. "Mau ke mana, nona?" tanya kusirnya sambil membungkukkan badan hormat. "Mansion Phantomhive, seperti biasa," jawab Lizzy. "Ah, baiklah," kata kusirnya sambil membukakan pintu kereta kuda. Lizzy dan Paula bergegas menaikinya.

"Well, Paula, menurutmu apa yang harus kuberikan untuk Ciel?" tanya Lizzy untuk membuka percakapan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan tuan Ciel, nona?" balas Paula sambil sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebentar lagi kan hari ulang tahunnya Ciel, dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya, untuk membalasnya minggu lalu," jelas Lizzy dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, ulang tahun. Menurut saya, lebih baik barang yang disukai tuan Ciel, dan dapat mengingatkan tentang kalian berdua," kata Paula.

"Hmm... Apa ya, yang dapat menjadi kenangan antara kita berdua?" gumam Lizzy, terlihat sibuk berpikir. Tetapi lamunannya terhenti oleh suara sang kusir. "Sudah sampai, nona," katanya. Lamunan Lizzy terbuyarkan, dan dia langsung turun dari kereta. "Terima kasih. Oh, dan tunggu sampai aku akan pulang, mungkin akan agak lama," kata Lizzy sambil berlari menuju Mansion Phantomhive milik tunangannya yang sangat dicintainya, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel~" suara riang Lizzy membuat tuan rumah mansion itu langsung bergegas menuruni tangga dan menemuinya. "Ada apa, Lizzy?" tanya Ciel agak kesal karena kegiatan paginya terganggu. "Ih, kau jahat, Ciel. Masa tunanganmu yang sudah datang jauh-jauh dan pagi-pagi ini tidak disambut?" tanya Lizzy dengan cemberut. Tapi Lizzy tak pernah menyangka, Ciel akan tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha... Aduh, Lizzy, sudah lama aku merindukan ekspresi itu darimu, haha..." kata Ciel masih tertawa.

"Iih, Ciel~ Kok tertawa sih? Aku kan sedang marah padamu!" kata Lizzy sambil berkacak pinggang dan berpura-pura marah.

Greb! Ciel langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style, dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, tuan putri maunya bagaimana?" tanya Ciel dengan nada dan ekspresi yang membuat Lizzy langsung blushing. "Ah, a-aku... Aku mau kita berjalan-jalan lagi, berdua..." kata Lizzy dengan sangat pelan. Aneh sekali, karena biasanya Lizzy tidak pernah merasa malu mengatakannya.

Ciel tiba-tiba menurunkan Lizzy, membuat Lizzy terkejut. "Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Lizzy khawatir. Ciel hanya membungkuk dan menyentuh tangan mungil Lizzy. Diciumnya tangan tunangannya itu dengan penuh kasih. "Baik, _my lady_," kata Ciel sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi, Lizzy hanya bisa blushing. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Lizzy menepuk pipinya pelan dengan tangannya. Wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus membuat Ciel tertawa lagi. "Ahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali, Lizzy," katanya. Lizzy makin malu, dan hanya bisa menarik tengan Ciel sambil berkata, "Jangan tertawa!".

Sementara Ciel dan Lizzy berduaan, Sebastian, butlernya Ciel, memperhatikan sambil tersenyum dan bergumam pelan, "Manusia memang makhluk yang menarik."

* * *

><p>Ciel dan Lizzy memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Kebetulan taman sedang tidak ramai. Malah, hanya ada mereka berdua di taman. Setidaknya, yang terlihat.<p>

"Lizzy, jangan lari-lari terus, bahaya," kata Ciel memperingati Lizzy. Walaupun sulit mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, tetapi Ciel sebetulnya sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Lizzy.

"Tenang saja, Ciel. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Lizzy.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, ya," kata Ciel sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Akh?" kata Lizzy, nada terakhirnya terdengar kaget dan Lizzy langsung menoleh cepat ke antara pohon-pohon.

"Ada apa, Lizzy?" tanya Ciel cepat, khawatir mendengar Lizzy.

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa," gumam Lizzy. _'Aneh, aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku belakangan ini. Atau hanya perasaanku saja, ya?'_ batin Lizzy gelisah. Dia ingat, akhir-akhir ini perasaannya tidak enak, sejak 'kencan'nya dengan Ciel minggu lalu. Lizzy selalu merasa gelisah, seperti setiap gerakannya diawasi oleh semacam crazy stalker atau semacamnya.

"Hmh, baiklah, tapi kalau ada yang mencurigakan, beritahu aku ya," kata Ciel sambil mencari posisi santai dan mulai membaca buku.

"Iya, Ciel..." kata Lizzy yang telah melupakan masalahnya dan kembali ceria.

"Bunga-bunga ini sangat manis. Apa ada yang lain, ya?" gumam Lizzy sambil tersenyum memandang berbagai macam bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Saat sedang memetik beberapa di antaranya, tiba-tiba Lizzy melihat sebuah gerbang kecil, yang mengarah ke sebuah jalan kecil yang berbatu. Lizzy penasaran melihat gerbang yang terlihat tua itu. "Kira-kira apa yang ada di baliknya, ya?" gumam Lizzy sambil bertanya-tanya. Seakan terhipnotis, Lizzy berjalan pelan memasuki gerbang itu.

Jalan berbatu itu tampak familiar, walaupun Lizzy tidak ingat kenapa. "Akh! Jalan ini sepert yang ada di buku cerita. Pantas aku seperti mengenalinya. Tapi kenapa masih ada jalan seperti ini?" gumam Lizzy yang keheranan. Saat akhirnya jalannya berakhir, yang dilihat Lizzy sungguh membuatnya menahan nafas. Padang dengan hamparan bunga-bunga yang luas dan indah menyambutnya. Mawar, lily, tulip, jasmine, anggrek, lavender, carnation, dan bunga-bunga lain tumbuh di sana. Ini bagaikan surga.

Tetapi mata Lizzy tertuju pada satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh di sana, pohon sakura. Aneh, karena di Inggris tidak mengenal pohon sakura, dan sakura tidak dapat hidup di sana. Saat itu, sakura sedang berguguran dengan indahnya. Lizzy yang tidak pernah melihat bunga sakura, mendekatinya. Kelopak pink bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tampak bagaikan acara pernikahan.

"Bunga yang sangat indah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa ya, namanya?" tanya Lizzy sambil terus memandangi pohonnya.

"Namanya bunga sakura. Bunga yang cantik ini tumbuh di Jepang," jelas sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Lizzy. Refleks, gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakangnya. Tetapi, yang dilihatnya ternyata hanya seorang pria berpakaian butler serba hitam yang merupakan butlernya Ciel.

"Sebastian, kau membuatku kaget," kata Lizzy sambil mengelus pelan dadanya.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud membuat nona Elizabeth terkejut," jelas Sebastian sambil membungkuk si hadapan Lizzy.

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Lizzy sambil memandangi bunga-bunganya lagi.

"Nona Elizabeth akhir-akhir ini sepertinya sering kaget, ya? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian sambil merapikan jas butler miliknya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Umm... Iya sih, tapi jangan bilang-bilang Ciel, ya," kata Lizzy pelan sambil menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjaganya sebagai rahasia," balas Sebastian.

"Sebenarnya... Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti... Ada yang mengikutiku, tapi setiap aku menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa," jelas Lizzy sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan saja, nona? Mungkin tuan Ciel bisa membantu," tawar Sebastian dengan kening berkerut mendengar cerita Lizzy.

"Hhh, aku tidak mau membuat Ciel khawatir, lebih baik tidak usah. Dan kau tahu apa? Yang lebih aneh lagi, sejak aku merasa diikuti, aku selalu mendapat mimpi-mimpi aneh tentang bulu-bulu yang berwarna putih, bulan purnama, wanita bersayap dengan wajah menakutkan. dan seorang gadis yang ditawan. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi gadis itu terlihat sangat menderita. Jadi, aku selalu berlari untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi, setiap aku hampir menggapainya, gadis itu lenyap, menjadi cahaya," jelas Lizzy sambil memandang langit.

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaan nona. Dan tentang mimpi nona, nona menyebutkan kalau ada wanita bersayap dengan wajah menakutkan. Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sebastian. Dia merasakan keanehan dalam cerita Lizzy, keanehan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Dia bermata seram, dengan senyumannya yang jahat. Rambutnya putih, dan dia selalu mengikat gadis itu dengan rantai. Dari rantai itu terlihat benang-benang perak tipis yang mengelilingi rantai, dan masuk ke dalam tubuh wanita itu," jelas Lizzy sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat wanita dalam mimpinya.

Sebastian makin mengerutkan keningnya. Deskripsi wanita itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang, tetapi yang menganggunya adalah wanita itu mengikat gadis itu dengan rantai, yang ada benang peraknya. Itu hanya dapat berarti satu hal, dan itu tidak akan Sebastian beri tahu pada siapapun, baik Lizzy maupun Ciel.

"Mungkin itu hanya karena nona terus memikirkan masalah ini. Mimpi seperti ini mungkin cerminan dari perasaan nona, jadi lebih baik nona melupakannya," kata Sebastian sambil menenangkan Lizzy.

"Mungkin kau benar. Ah, aku baru sadar! Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sebastian?" tanya Lizzy sambil menoleh cepat ke arah Sebastian, dengan tatapan menyelidik dan penasaran.

"Yah, saya harus selalu mengawasi nona Lizzy dan tuan Ciel, kan? _Simply because, I am a devilishly talented butler_," jelas Sebastian dengan senyum charming-nya yang biasa.

Lizzy hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, alasanmu kuterima. Kau kumaafkan kali ini," kata Lizzy.

Sebastian mengerutkan keningnya lagi mendengar perkataan Lizzy. "Memangnya apa kesalahan saya, nona?" tanyanya.

Lizzy tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian. "Harusnya kau tahu, Sebastian. Aku dan Ciel hanya ingin berduaan sekarang. Tetapi jika kau datang karena mengkhawatirkan Ciel dan aku, kau kumaafkan," jelas Lizzy dengan ekspresi puas yang sangat imut.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, maafkanlah kelancangan saya, nona. Hukuman dari anda akan saya terima," kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Tidak, tidak, sudah kubilang untuk apa menghukummu, kau tidak salah! Lagipula tuanmu adalah Ciel, bukan aku, jadi aku tidak berhak menghukummu. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk mendapat hukuman," kata Lizzy lagi. "Dan kau tidak usah membungkuk padaku, aku kan bukan nonamu," tambah Lizzy.

"Nona Lizzy memang terlalu baik. Pantas saja tuan Ciel sangat mencintai nona," gumam Sebastian.

"Hm? Apa yang kau barusan katakan, Sebastian?" tanya Lizzy sambil menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kita menemui tuan muda," tambah Sebastian sambil mengecek jam sakunya.

"Baiklah," jawab Lizzy. Langkahnya mengayun pelan, gaunnya tampak menari indah mengikuti tiupan angin yang berhembus lembut. Rambut pirangnya pun ikut bergoyang, bagaikan ombak di lautan lepas. Sungguh, Lizzy adalah tipikal gadis manis yang diidam-idamkan semua laki-laki. Ciel sungguh beruntung menjadi tunangannya.

"Ciel~" panggil Lizzy dengan bersemangat. Senyum masih setia menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Lizzy! Dari tadi aku mencarimu! Dari mana saja?" tanya Ciel khawatir.

"Ah, maaf, Ciel. Tadi aku habis dari taman indah di balik gerbang itu," kata Lizzy sambil menunjuk gerbang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau sendirian di sana? Kenapa tidak bilang mau pergi ke sana?" tanya Ciel bertubi-tubi. Lizzy jadi bingung mau menjawab yang mana.

"Tenang saja, Ciel. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Lizzy sambil manatap Ciel untuk meyakinkan tunangannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan berpisah jauh-jauh dariku, ya. Nanti kalau kamu kenapa-napa..." perkataan Ciel terpotong oleh sentuhan manis jari telunjuk Lizzy di bibirnya. Senyum lebarmasih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ssttt... Jangan bicara lagi, aku tahu, kok. Tapi..." Lizzy menggantungkan ucapannya, ekspresinya melembut. "...Arigatou, Ciel," lanjut Lizzy sambil mengecup singkat pipi Ciel.

Sekarang, Ciel yang benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Lizzy akan mencium pipinya. Baiklah, kalau boleh jujur, Ciel sebenarnya mengharapkan lebih dari sekadar 'cium pipi'. Tapi, ya sudahlah, Lizzy mencium pipinya juga sudah merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Ciel. Mengingat adegan itu, yang begitu mendadak, tiba-tiba membuat Ciel merasa malu. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus sekarang.

Lizzy tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, melihat wajah Ciel yang semerah itu. "Ya ampun, Ciel, wajahmu... Ahahaha..." Lizzy tertawa keras melihatnya. Jujur, wajah Ciel terlihat makin cute jika sedang malu.

"L-Lizzy! Jangan tertawa!" Ciel berteriak dengan terbata-bata saking malunya.

"Ahahah... G-gomen, hanya saja, haha..." Lizzy masih tertawa-tawa, dan Ciel hanya dapat terdiam dan menenangkan diri. Ciel kan pewaris Phantomhive, jadi image-nya harus selalu berwibawa.

"Aduh, perutku sakit nih. Tadi tertawaku keras sekali. Maaf ya, Ciel, tapi ini balasanmu karena menertwakanku tadi pagi!" kata Lizzy sambil memegangi perutnya, senyum lebar masih tersisa di wajah cantiknya.

"Iya, iya, maaf deh untuk yang tadi pagi. Sekarang, ayo pulang. Sebastian pasti sudah membuatkan cemilan untuk _elevenses_" ajak Ciel sambil melihat jam sakunya.

"Baiklah," jawab Lizzy.

Ciel langsung mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Lizzy tertegun sejenak melihatnya, lalu dia langsung menyambutnya. Digenggamnya tangan Ciel dengan erat, memberikan ketenangan. Ciel juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis di sampingnya ini, adaalah tunangannya. Tunangan yang harus dilindunginya. Sebesar apa pun cinta Ciel, Lizzy akan lebih bahagia jika Ciel menunjukkannya dengan perbuatan. Lagipula, Ciel telah berjanji, akan selalu melindungi Lizzy apapun yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya hari ini, Ciel?" tanya Lizzy, saat mereka berdua sedang bergandeng tangan menyusuri jalanan London yang mulai ramai menandakan siang telah memulai aktivitasnya. Walaupun begitu, musim dingin yang mulai menunjukkan dirinya, membuat semua orang merapatkan pakaian mereka. Matahari kelihatannya tidak bersinar menghangatkan hari ini.

"Ciel, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika salju pertama turun?" tanya Lizzy sambil memandang langit yang perlahan kelabu.

"Uhm, aku tidak tahu. Kalau kau sendiri Lizzy?" balas Ciel sambil memandang Lizzy, yang sedang membelakanginya.

Lizzy terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku juga. Aku hanya ingin menikmati salju pertama bersamamu, Ciel," kata Lizzy sambil menoleh ke arah Ciel. Wajah manisnya tersenyum manis, meluluhkan hati Ciel.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya. Aku pasti akan berada di sampingmu saat salju pertama menuruni jalanan London," Ciel berkata sambil tersenyum, membalas senyum Lizzy. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Ciel jadi banyak tersenyum karena Lizzy.

"Arigatou, Ciel. _I love you_," kata Lizzy ceria, tetapi tiga kata terakhir itu diucapkannya dengan sangat lirih, hingga tertutupi suara angin yang mulai menderu kencang.

"Lebih baik kita cepat. Berada di luar pada kondisi seperti ini memang tidak baik. Apalagi suasana suram ini, membuat perasaan tidak enak," kata Ciel sambil mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Lizzy, dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ah, baik," jawab Lizzy, ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Dirapatkannya gaunnya yang mulai terasa dingin ditembus deru angin. Memang, suasana menjelang musin dingin cenderung suram karena cuacanya, sehingga walaupun anak-anak bersemangat menyambut musim dingin, suasana ceria itu tidak begitu terasa. Perasaan Lizzy juga menjadi tidak nyaman, padahal Lizzy tidak merasa ada yang aneh.

'_Rasanya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi,'_ batin Lizzy. Dia hanya menghela nafas, mencoba melupakan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini, melupakan mimpi anehnya dan firasatnya, dan mencoba menikmati saat-saat bersama Ciel. Lebih baik tidak merusak kedamaian yang telah tercipta.

Setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar, gerbang besar dari Mansion Phantomhive yang megah itu terlihat. Tidak banyak penjaga di luar, karena tempatnya memang cukup terpinggir. Ciel sengaja membangun mansion di situ agar tidak terganggu kebisingan kota. Kedatangan mereka berdua disambut oleh Sebastian yang sudah menunggu di pintu utama.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda, nona Elizabeth. Silakan masuk," kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk singkat. Dilepaskannya mantel tuannya itu dan menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang santai Ciel. Di situ, meja sudah tersusun rapi, dengan taplak meja yang menghiasi meja berpelitur itu. Kursinya pun sudah ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat berseni.

"Silakan tunggu, saya akan mengambil cemilan untuk _elevenses_," kata Sebastian dan butler itu langsung pergi. Keheningan melanda. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam dan menghangatkan diri dengan perapian yang berkobar di pojok ruangan. Mendengarkan derik api yang kian mengecil dari kayu yang mulai habis terbakar.

"Baiklah, saya kembali. Maaf menunggu," kata Sebastian yang datang secepat kilat sambil membawa senampan teh beserta dua piring cake yang terlihat manis dan enak. "Untuk teh, saya menyediakan Earl Gray Tea merek baru yang dikirim khusus oleh perusahaan TeaLeaf Corporation. Dan cakenya, saya menyediakan choco vanilla brownies dengan krim kopi Asia yang beraroma tajam dan stroberi segar sebagai topping," jelas Sebastian sambil menaruh piring, teko dan cangkir di meja.

"Baik, terima kasih, Sebastian," kata Ciel sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa Sebastian boleh pergi.

"_Yes, my lord_," balas Sebastian, dan dia berlalu dari hadapan Ciel dan Lizzy.

Keduanya tampak asyik menyesap teh dan mencicipi cake mereka sebelum membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya tampak terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Cakenya enak, ya, Ciel. Kau pasti sangat menyukai stroberinya," kata Lizzy riang, untuk memecah kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi.

"Iya. Sebastian memang pintar membuat brownies, kau mungkin mau belajar darinya," kata Ciel sambil mengaduk tehnya.

"Tapi kelihatannya sulit. Mungkin butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mempelajarinya," Lizzy berpikir mengenai tawaran Ciel tadi.

"Kau tahu, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang. Hari mulai siang, dan Ibu tidak akan senang jika tahu aku pergi sangat lama, bahkan jika aku hanya pergi menemuimu," kata Lizzy sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau akan pergi? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Biar kuantar kau," tawar Ciel sambil menggandeng tangan Lizzy dan menariknya.

"Tidak usah, aku tahu kau sibuk. Biar aku pulang dengan Paula," tolak Lizzy dengan halus.

"Nona! Apa kita pulang?" tanya Paula saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Sepertinya Paula sedang asyik berbincang dengan Meyrin, sebagai sesama maid.

"Ya, kita pulang, Paula," kata Lizzy sambil berjalan ke pintu, tentu saja bersama Ciel.

"Dah, Ciel~ Aku akan menemuimu besok, ya..." Lizzy berseru keras sambil melambai saat kereta kudanya perlahan meninggalkan Mansion Phantomhive, senyum masih mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

* * *

><p>Ciel hanya membalas melambai sambil tersenyum. Setelah Lizzy menghilang dari pandangannya, Ciel berjalan memasuki mansionnya, memasuki kamarnya. Entah kenapa, Ciel merasa lelah sekali. Dia ingin istirahat. Ciel sudah berpesan pada Sebastian, dia ingin jadwalnya hari ini dikosongkan. Jangan sampai ada yang mengganggu istirahatnya, tidak boleh ada sama sekali!<p>

Direbahkannya tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk, merasakan kelembutan kasur bangsawan miliknya. Udara yang dingin membuatnya menarik selimut, menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam, semilir angin yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya membantunya terbuai dalam belaian lembut alam mimpi yang menantinya di sana. Akhirnya Ciel tertidur sepenuhnya, beban kepenatannya terangkat untuk membuat sementara.

"Selamat tidur, Master. Semoga kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk yang akan terjadi," gumam Sebastian misterius, dan dia menutup pintu kamar Ciel.

Siang itu terlewati dengan damai di Mansion Phantomhive. Tuan muda mansion itu sudah tertidur selama 2 jam. Tampaknya Ciel masih enggan terbangun. Walaupun, alam bawah sadarnya memendam sebuah kegelisahan yang tak tertahankan. Dan itu tercermin dalam bunga tidurnya, yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam tidur nyenyak tuan muda Phantomhive.

"Engh..." suara erangan Ciel memecah kesunyian kamarnya yang megah itu. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak-gerak terus sejak tadi, tampak jelas sekali sangat tidak nyaman. Wajahnya tampak gelisah karena mimpi buruknya. Tampak jelas wajah manis itu sedang mengalami penderitaan dalam bunga tidurnya. Dia hanya ingin terbebas dari mimpi buruknya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ini... Di mana?" ucap Ciel sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Dia berada di di sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga yang cantik dan bermacam-macam. "Indah sekali. Coba Lizzy ada di sini, akan kuberikan bunga ini," gumam Ciel sambil memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang berbeda jenis. Dihirupnya aroma bunga-bunga itu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Entah kenapa, dadanya bergemuruh sejak tadi.<em>

"_Bunganya memang manis, ya, Ciel," suara seorang wanita menggema di padang itu. Suaranya yang dingin itu membuat bulu kuduk Ciel merinding, dan sang Phantomhive langsung menoleh kaget._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya Ciel keras. Sosok wanita di belakangnya itu sangat misterius karena memakai jubah yang menutupi wajahnya._

"_My, my, dear Ciel, kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum jahat._

"_Suara ini! Kau..." Ciel sangat terkejut mendengar suara wanita di hadapannya, yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Tetapi belum sempat Ciel mengatakan nama wanita jahat yang dibencinya itu, wanita itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Ciel. Ciel sangat terkejut saat tangan wanita itu mulai menyentuh pipi Ciel._

"_Ssttt... Jangan jadi anak nakal! Kau belum boleh menyebutkan namaku, Ciel, belum waktunya," tegur wanita itu sambil tersenyum jahat._

"_Aku bisa menyebut namamu kapanpun aku mau!" teriak Ciel, mundur dengan cepat dan menarik tubuhnya dari sentuhan wanita itu._

"_Oh, begitukah? Tampaknya, anak yang nakal harus diberi pelajaran," kata wanita itu lagi, dan tiba-tiba dia memunculkan sebuah rantai dan menariknya. Di ujung rantai tersebut, ada seorang gadis cantik yang terikat rantai, wajahnya tampak sangat menderita. Gadis bergaun manis dan berambut pirang itu tertunduk tak bergerak dengan tubuh penuh luka._

"_Lizzy!" teriak Ciel kaget melihat wajah gadis terikat di hadapannya. Tampaknya Lizzy tidak sadarkan diri._

"_Lizzy, bangun! Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Lizzy?" Ciel berteriak keras dengan penuh kebencian. Sedangkan wanita di hadapannya terlihat makin puas, senyum jahatnya melebar menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat._

"_Sudah kubilang, Ciel, anak nakal harus diberi pelajaran. Gadis ini berani melawanku, jadi dia akan menerima balasannya. Saksikanlah penderitaannya, Ciel Phantomhive!" seru wanita itu dengan mata menyala jahat._

_Wanita itu mengeluarkan benang-benang tipis yang mengitari rantainya, dan memasuki tubuh Lizzy perlahan. Jiwanya sedang dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya!_

"_AAKH!" jeritan kesakitan Lizzy saat jiwanya perlahan meninggalkan tubuhnya itu menggetarkan telinga Ciel, benar-benar menusuk perasaannya._

"_Lizzy! Hentikan, jangan sakiti Lizzy! Tolong hentikaaan!" teriak Ciel sambil berlari dengan tangan terulur, berusaha menggapai Lizzy._

"_Ci... El..." lirih Lizzy sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya._

"_LIZZY!" teriak Ciel sebelum Lizzy perlahan menghilang, lenyap dari pandangannya bersama wanita itu._

"_Siapkan dirimu, Ciel Phantomhive!" seringai wanita itu sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang._

* * *

><p>"Lizzy!" seru Ciel sambil bercucuran keringat, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ciel menghela nafas lega, ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi. Dia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang karena mimpi itu. Ciel mendudukkan diri di samping kasurnya, dan sambil mengelap peluhnya yang terus mengalir di pelipisnya.<p>

"Tuan muda, apa ada yang terjadi? Anda sepertinya berteriak tadi," tanya Sebastian sambil membuka pintu kamar Ciel. Wajahnya tampak waspada.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya... Mimpi buruk," jawab Ciel pelan. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh mimpinya. Masih terbayang jelas di benaknya, wajah menderita Lizzy yang tampak sangat kesakitan. Ciel hanya menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha melupakan bayangan mengerikan mimpi buruk itu.

"Tuan muda yakin tidak apa-apa? Keadaan tuan muda sepertinya tidak begitu baik," kata Sebastian sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Ciel.

"Lebih baik tuan bercerita," tawar Sebastian.

Ciel terdiam sejenak, dan memandang lantai kamarnya yang gelap tertutupi karpet hitam, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Sebenarnya Ciel ingin menceritakan semuanya, menumpahkan semua kegelisahannya pada Sebastian. Tetapi saat memandang kedalaman mata Sebastian yang penuh misteri, Ciel merasakan getaran yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat awalnya.

"Umm... Tidak, aku tidak ingin menceritakannya," balas Ciel sambil menghela nafas. Kantuknya hilang karena kegelisahan yang terus mendesak dadanya, membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Baiklah. Apa tuan muda mau tidur lagi atau mandi? Sepertinya tuan muda sangat berkeringat," tawar Sebastian sambil mengomentari penampilan Ciel yang memang sangat basah oleh keringat.

"Oh ya, baiklah, aku akan mandi saja," jawab Ciel sambil berdiri dan membiarkan Sebastian meyiapkan pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, tuan," jawab Sebastian, dan dia berjalan bersama Ciel menuju kamar mandi di mansion mewahnya itu. Di kamar mandinya, Ciel membiarkan Sebastian membuka seluruh bajunya. Ciel masuk ke dalam bath tub dan merendam tubuhnya dalam air hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Tuan muda, apa anda masih ingin beristirahat setelah ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengeringkan tubuh Ciel dengan handuk.

"Aku ingin bekerja saja, masih banyak dokumen yang belum kuurus," jawab Ciel sambil memakai pakaiannya, tentu saja dibantu Sebastian juga.

"Baiklah, ruang kerja akan saya siapkan. Nikmati waktu anda, tuan," kata Sebastian sambil berlalu.

"Haah, aku benar-benar harus melupakan mimpi itu. Lizzy pasti baik-baik saja," gumam Ciel sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan berbagai bayangan mengerikan yang bermunculan dalam kepalanya.

"Tuan muda, ruang kerja dapat anda gunakan sekarang," suara Sebastian terdengar dari ruang kerja.

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Ciel sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. _'Mungkin dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk bisa mengalihkan perhatianku',_ pikir Ciel.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sebastian. Aku harus berkonsentrasi," kata Ciel setelah duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya, dan meraih pena untuk menulis.

"Baiklah, tuan. Cemilan akan saya sediakan nanti, jika ada apa-apa panggil saja saya. Permisi," jelas Sebastian, dan dia meninggalkan ruangannya. Menyisakan hanya Ciel seorang diri, tampak sibuk mengurusi dokumennya. Tangannya menari dengan lihai di atas kertas, menandatanganinya. Terkadang, keningnya sedikit berkerut saat membaca dokumen, kemudian melanjutkan menandatanganinya. Tidak lupa dengan stempel Phantomhive Company. Dan benar, Ciel sudah melupakan masalahnya dengan cepat.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa sudah 3 jam Ciel sibuk menandatangani dokumen-dokumennya. Tumpukan kertas itu pun perlahan-lahan berkurang. Ciel merasa pegal, dan dia meluruskan tangannya sambil memijat-mijatnya. "Haah, lelah sekali. Dokumen ini bagai tidak ada habisnya," keluh Ciel sambil meraih dokumen selanjutnya.<p>

Tok... Tok... Suara pintu yang diketuk menyadarkan Ciel dari dokumennya dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu. "Masuk!" sahut Ciel.

"Permisi, tuan. Saya membawa cemilan," kata Sebastian sambil menutup pintu. Jas butlernya bergoyang saat dia berputar, membawa nampan seperti biasa. Senyum yang biasa selalu terpampang di wajahnya. Diletakkannya nampan itu di meja Ciel sambil menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen yang tersisa ke samping.

"Cemilan hari ini adalah tiramisu dengan Belgian Chocolate cair, bubuk kopi dan kepingan white chocolate beku sebagai topping. Tehnya adalah Oolong Tea spesial, kiriman TeaLeaf Corporation juga. Mereka mengirimi kita banyak paket," jelas Sebastian sementara tuan mudanya mengambil garpu dan mengambil sepotong kecil cake tiramisu-nya.

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, tuan?" tanya Sebastian sambil merapikan pakaiannya, masih menunggu di sisi Ciel.

"Tidak. Kau boleh pergi," jawab Ciel sambil terus melanjutkan _snack time_nya, mengaduk pelan teh coklat di hadapannya dan menyesapnya.

"Baiklah, biar piringnya saya bereskan," sahut Sebastian sambil membereskan piring dan cangkirnya, kembali ke nampannya. Saat Sebastian akan meninggalkan ruangan, Ciel memanggilnya, "Sebastian."

Sebastian menoleh. "Ya, ada apa, tuan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Cepat bereskan piring itu, lalu kembali ke sini. Urus dokumen yang tersisa, aku mau pergi," jelas Ciel sambil berbalik, memandang jendela. Cuaca tampaknya tidak terlalu bersahabat, angin dingin menerpa jendela dan membuat kacanya bergetar.

"Baiklah, tapi mau pergi ke mana, tuan?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja," jawab Ciel sambil terus memandangi jendela. Ada satu tempat yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia memakai mantel yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya.

"Jangan cari aku, aku tidak akan lama," tambah Ciel sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebastian ikut mengantarnya ke depan. Saat pintu utama Mansion Phantonhive yang megah dan besar itu dibuka, angin yang sejak tadi berderu kencang mendobrak masuk. Hembusannya yang cukup kencang membuat kedua laki-laki itu merapatkan pakaian mereka.

"Tuan yakin akan pergi dalam cuaca seperti ini? Anginnya kencang sekali," kata Sebastian sambil merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan karena terpaan angin.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memakai mantel. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," sahut Ciel sambil melangkah keluar. Wajahnya terlihat aneh, gelisah dan takut. Suasana yang suram menjelang musim dingin pun menambah buruk suasana hatinya. Dari tadi Ciel tidak tersenyum, memikirkan berbagai hal dalam pikirannya. Dan sepertinya Sebastian menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya tuan muda juga menyadari yang akan terjadi," gumam Sebastian sambil menutup pintu. Matanya terus memerhatikan Ciel yang perlahan menghilang. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

* * *

><p>Ciel berjalan menuju sebuah pohon tua yang ada di dekat mansionnya. Dari jendela ruang kerjanya di lantai dua, pohon itu terlihat, makanya Ciel tahu tempat ini. Entah kenapa, Ciel merasa tahu jalan ke pohon itu, padahal dia tidak pernah ke sana. Rasanya bagaikan ada yang menunjukkannya jalan. Semua hal ini tidak membuat Ciel tenang, justru membuatnya makin gelisah. Hal aneh apa yang sedang terjadi?<p>

Saat Ciel sampai di pohon itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ciel hanya memperhatikan pohon itu, sebelum akhirnya berseru keras, "Keluarlah!"

"Seorang Phantomhive memang patut diwaspadai, ya," suara seorang laki-laki terdengar di telinga Ciel. Dia muncul sekejap di hadapan Ciel. Laki-laki berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum licik kepadanya.

"Alois Trancy, sudah kuduga itu kau," jawab Ciel yang juga tersenyum dengan sinisnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Alois. Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menemuiku?" tambah Ciel. Pertanyaan yang bernada dingin dari Ciel itu membuat Alois tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini," jawab Alois sambil melambaikan sebuah surat. Dia membiarkan surat itu diterbangkan angin dan ditangkap Ciel. Ciel dengan refleksnya yang cepat langsung menyambar surat itu.

"Huh, aku tidak butuh surat apapun darimu," kata Ciel sambil melakukan gerakan hendak merobek surat itu.

"Eits, mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran saat melihat ini," kata Alois sambil tersenyum jahat. Dalam sekejap, seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang tampak tak sadarkan diri, berada dalam gendongannya. Gaun yang dikenakannya menjuntai ke bawah. Ciel sungguh kaget melihat wajah gadis itu, sehingga dia membatalkan, bahkan melupakan, rencananya merobek surat Alois.

"Lizzy!" teriak Ciel. Matanya tertuju pada tunangannya yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan musuhnya.

"Aku pinjam dia, ya. Baca saja surat itu, dan kau akan mengerti. Selamat tinggal, Ciel Phantomhive!" kata Alois sambil menghilang bersama Lizzy.

"Alois, sialan!" seru Ciel keras. "Lizzy... Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Ciel. Dia tampak sibuk berpikir. Dilepasnya penutup matanya, menunjukkan matanya yang berbentuk lingkaran ungu, tanda kontraknya dengan butlernya, Sebastian sang iblis. "Sebastian!" panggil Ciel. Dan seperti biasa, jika Ciel memanggil Sebastian saat penutup matanya dibuka, Sebastian akan datang secepat kilat.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Sebastian yang langsung muncul di hadapannya.

"Lizzy! Dia diculik Alois," kata Ciel sambil meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Ciel menyalahkan dirinya karena Lizzy diculik. Kalau saja dia dapat mencegah Alois, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Semua salahnya.

"Tuan, lebih baik tuan tenang dan pikir, apa yang harus tuan lakukan," kata Sebastian sambil mencoba menenangkan Ciel. Matanya berkilat melihat surat yang ikut teremas oleh Ciel. "Surat apa itu, tuan?" tanyanya.

Ciel seakan teringat dengan surat itu. Dirobeknya bagian atasnya, dan langsung menyambar kertas di dalamnya. "Alois memberikan surat ini padaku," katanya cepat sambil membaca surat itu. Matanya melebar saat selesai membaca surat itu.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Sebastian. Karena Ciel tidak menjawab, Sebastian mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ciel,<em>

_Aku kembali lagi. Kali ini, tenang saja, aku tidak mengincarmu. Tapi aku mengincar tunanganmu itu, Elizabeth Middleford. Kau tahu, aku punya rencana besar. Aku ingin membangkitkan jiwa Angela. Kau tahu dia, wanita malaikat pencabut nyawa yang kau bunuh waktu itu. Aku menginginkan kekuatannya, jadi aku akan menggunakan tubuh tunanganmu sebagai wadah jiwanya. Aku tidak melarangmu menyelamatkannya, tapi kau harus cepat. Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa hanya bisa dilakukan saat malam tertentu, Malam Jiwa. Itu saat matahari, bumi dan bulan berada dalam satu garis, tetapi tidak terjadi gerhana, malah bulan purnama. Itu terjadi 100 tahun sekali, dan akan terjadi 3 hari lagi. Jangan khawatir, tunanganmu aman bersamaku. Salam._

_Musuhmu, _

_Alois Trancy_

* * *

><p>"Tuan," Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel dengan cemas. Tuan mudanya itu tampak sangat shock oleh surat itu. Tangannya terus gemetar dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Sebastian merasa khawatir tuannya akan menjadi lebih buruk jika hal yang disebutkan Alois terjadi. Dia tahu konsekuensi Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa yang ditulis Alois di suratnya.<p>

Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa adalah upacara untuk memindahkan suatu jiwa tak bertubuh ke dalam tubuh orang lain. Tubuh itu akan dikuasai jiwa tak bertubuh itu, dan jiwa aslinya akan habis dimakan. Upacara ini hanya dapat dilakukan pada Malam Jiwa, yaitu malam saat matahari, bumi dan bulan berada dalam satu garis lurus, tetapi tidak terjadi gerhana, malah bulan menjadi penuh saat tengah malam. Dan jika upacara itu dilakukan, maka Lizzy dalam bahaya. Jiwanya akan habis, dan Elizabeth Middleford akan menghilang sepenuhnya dari dunia.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel pelan. Wajahnya menatap wajah Sebastian.

"Ya, tuan?" sahut Sebastian sambil balas menatap tuannya itu.

"Lakukan perintahku! Aku perintahkan kau, sekarang kita kejar Alois dan selamatkan Lizzy!" seru Ciel dengan mata yang berkilat penuh tekad.

Sebastian tertegun sebelum tersenyum dan berkata, _"Yes, of course, my lord."_

Kini, mereka berdua pergi menuju tempat yang paling memungkinkan, menurut Sebastian, bagi Alois untuk melaksanakan upacara itu : Kastil Redblood.

'_Tunggulah aku, Lizzy. Aku pasti... Akan menyelamatkanmu!'_ batin Ciel sambil bersumpah dalam hatinya. Karena, Ciel menyayangi Lizzy lebih dari siapapun.

'_Bertahanlah. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan hal yang kau inginkan sebelum kau pergi,'_ batin Ciel lagi. Ya, hal itu...

**~Aishiteru~**

**| TSUZUKU | TO BE CONTINUED | BERSAMBUNG |**

**Nah, minna, Shana balik lagi nih...**

**Gimana fic-nya? Bagus atau ancur?**

**Ciel : Pasti ancur...**

**Shana : Kyaa~ Ciel-chaaan... Kamu unyu banget siiihhhh... *peluk Ciel, digebukin Ciel FC***

**Lizzy : (muncul entah dari mana) Eh, author gaje, lepasin Ciel, Ciel itu milikku! *deathglare***

**Shana : Enak aja, Ciel milikku! *bales deathglare***

**Ciel : *sweatdrop ngeliatin dua cewek ribut ngerebutin dia***

**Sebastian : (sama kayak Lizzy, muncul tiba-tiba) Sudah, semuanya, jangan bertengkar. Ah iya, Shana-chan, gimana balesan review-nya? * pasang senyum sejuta watt***

**Shana : Oh iya, hampir lupa. Ini dia... *ga kepengaruh senyumnya Sebastian, soalnya udah kesengsem ama Ciel~***

**Sebastian : *dalem hati* **_**Sialan, gue udah kesaing ama tuan muda. Harus lebih sering ke salon, nih...**_

** - Karin Miyuki : Arigatou, Karin-chan yang manis, karena udah meriview. Shana nge-fly banget, makasih ya... Oke deh, semoga chapter ini alurnya lebih lambat dan kerasa feel-nya. Ini kan udah update, selamat menikmati...**

** - Yamanaka Chika : Arigatou Chika-chan yang selalu setia ngebaca dan ngeriview. Oke, semoga chapter ini ga rush lagi ya. Doain aja biar idenya ngalir terus, biar bisa update kilat. Thanks, dan jangan bosen review ya...**

**Yah, makasih buat yang nge-review, Shana bakal menjadikan review kalian sebagai feedback untuk chapter selanjutnya. Dan mohon maaf, mungkin update-nya lelet, karena Shana lagi ngembangin fic lain juga, jadi giliran sama Aishiteru. Untuk lengkapnya, lihat di bio saya aja... And, don't forget : REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Flashback : The Reason

**Aishiteru**

**UPDATE! UPDATE! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! *teriak pake toa***

**Yey, Shana balik lagi! Kali ini dengan membawakan chapter 3 Aishiteru! Shana minta maaf kalo update-nya ga bisa secepet kilat (ya iyalah, secara ga ada yg bisa kalee...). Dan seperti biasa, balesan review bisa dilihat di bawah. Thanks ya yang mau ngerelain waktu dan pulsa untuk ngereview fic ancur punya Shana ini. Okeh, semua pasti udah ga sabar pengen baca *Ge-eR mode : on* jadi Shana langsung persembahin aja deh, Aishiteru chapter 3!**

**Summary : Lizzy diculik! Alois Trancy, musuh besar Ciel, berencana menggunakan Lizzy untuk rencana jahatnya. Kini Ciel dan Sebastian berusaha menyelamatkan Lizzy. Akankah mereka berhasil?**

**Warning : Multichapter, OOC, abal, typo, alur cerita GaJe, ide gak menarik, sejarah ngaco, original chara yang Shana bikin sendiri, dan lain-lain...**

**Pairing : Ciel x Lizzy**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Kenapa harus YANA TOBOSO yang MEMPUNYAI KUROSHITSUJI? Kenapa?**

**.  
><strong>

**...m( - o - )m...**** Aishiteru ****...m( - o - )m...**

**.  
><strong>

Kastil Redblood, kastil tragedi. Kastil yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kengerian tragedi pembantaian keluarga Redblood entah berapa ratus tahun silam. Kastil yang menyimpan berjuta misteri, dan mengundang ketakutan warga Inggris sejak dahulu. Sejarah yang terukir di dalamnya tak pernah mampu diungkap oleh siapapun, dikarenakan legenda yang tersebar di masyarakat.

Dan sekarang, kastil itulah tujuan utama Ciel dan Sebastian. Kedua laki-laki itu tengah menuju kastil Redblood dikarenakan hal itu. Ya, Lizzy diculik. Alois Trancy, musuh besar Ciel, menculik Lizzy karena dia ingin menggunakan tubuh dari gadis tunangan Ciel itu untuk tujuan jahatnya. Alois ingin membangkitkan jiwa Angela, malaikat pencabut nyawa yang suka 'memurnikan' jiwa seseorang dengan membunuh atau menyiksanya.

Dan Alois ingin menggunakan tubuh Lizzy sebagai wadah dari jiwa Angela. Untuk melakukannya, Alois akan melakukan Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa, yaitu upacara yang dilakukan dengan mengorbankan jiwa mediumnya, dan tubuh mediumnya akan menjadi tubuh dari jiwa yang dibangkitkan. Upacara ini hanya dapat dilakukan di Malam Jiwa, malam yang ada sekali tiap 100 tahun, yaitu saat matahari, bumi dan bulan berada dalam satu garis lurus, tapi tidak terjadi gerhana. Justru bulan purnama akan bersinar paling terang pada malam itu.

"Sebastian, bagaimana kau yakin bahwa upacara itu akan dilakukan di kastil Redblood?" tanya Ciel yang digendong oleh Sebastian, karena Sebastian memiliki kecepatan yang tak tertandingi, jadi Ciel lebih memilih digendong oleh butlernya itu. Sedangkan Sebastian yang sedang melompat di antara pepohonan, untuk mempercepat waktu perjalanan, terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari tuan mudanya.

"Itu karena... Kastil Redblood adalah tempat yang cocok untuk Angela," jawab Sebastian singkat. Ciel tampak tidak puas mendengarnya. Rasa penasarannya bangkit saat melihat tatapan Sebastian yang misterius, seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang meresahkan.

"Ayolah, Sebastian. Jawaban apa itu? Mengapa kastil Redblood adalah tempat yang cocok untuk Angela?" tanya Ciel dengan nada memaksa, yang membuat Sebastian akhirnya menceritakan alasannya.

"Kastil Redblood adalah tempat yang sangat disukai Angela. Alois pasti tahu itu, dan dia pasti akan melakukan upacara di tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan keberhasilan tertinggi, kan?" jawab Sebastian, yang semakin membuat Ciel penasaran.

"Kenapa Angela menyukai kastil itu? Apa yang kau tahu, Sebastian? Beri tahu aku, ini perintah!" tanya Ciel, nafasnya makin memburu setelah mendengar pernyataan Sebastian tadi. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dia tidak yakin untuk menceritakannya pada Ciel, tapi jika tuannya sudah memerintahkannya, dia sebagai butler harus melaksanakannya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang sejarah kastil Redblood, tentang Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa, tentang Angela, dan tentang..." Sebastian menggantungkan ucapannya seakan ragu, membuat jantung Ciel berdegup kencang menanti jawabannya. Keringat mengalir perlahan di pelipis laki-laki itu.

"... Mengapa Nona Lizzy dipilih sebagai medium Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa," lanjut Sebastian, yang membuat mata shappire Ciel membulat sempurna. Ciel tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sebastian mengetahui sebanyak ini. "Alasan... Lizzy menjadi medium Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa?" tanya Ciel pelan dengan terbata-bata, terkejut.

Sebastian memejamkan mata sejenak, sebelum membuka matanya dan memandang ke kejauhan. Ya, Sebastian memang mengetahui segalanya, karena Sebastian memang pernah mengalaminya. Ditatapnya mata shappire tuannya yang seakan meminta penjelasan, dan Sebastian memulai kisahnya. "Ini dimulai 400 tahun lalu..."

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

"Selamat pagi, nona Jeannete. Sarapan anda sudah saya siapkan," suara seorang wanita terdengar di kamar gadis pemilik kastil ini. Gadis yang bernama Jeannete itu bangun dari kasur bangsawannya yang besar itu. Senyum terkembang di wajah gadis cantik nan manis itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dengan panjang sepinggang itu tergerai halus menutupi bahunya dan sebagian wajahnya.

Ya, gadis manis itu adalah Jeannete Redblood, putri keluarga Redblood. Gadis ini terkenal dikarenakan kecantikan dan kebaikannya. Dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut pirang lurus yang sehalus sutra, dan senyuman yang meluluhkan hati, siapa sih yang tidak tergoda dengannya? Apalagi sikapnya yang periang tapi anggun, juga sangat baik, membuatnya menjadi gadis yang sempurna.

"Ya, Julia, aku akan segera ke sana setelah mandi. Siapkan gaunku, ya," pintanya, masih dengan senyuman. Pelayannya yang bernama Julia itu balas terseyum pada nonanya itu, dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaian. Gaun pelayannya melambai saat dia berputar pelan, helaian rambut coklat panjangnya juga beterbangan tertiup angin yang semilir memasuki jendela kamar.

"Baiklah Julia, bagaimana penamilanku?" tanya Jeannete sambil berputar pelan di hadapan cermin besar di kamarnya, memandangi bayangan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis. Julia ikut tersenyum memandangi kecantikan nonanya yang memang terkenal itu.

"Tidak usah ditanya, nona selalu terlihat cantik," jawabnya jujur. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, pujian yang meluncur dari bibir Julia membuat Jeannete tersipu. Bagaimana pun, dia selalu ingin tampil cantik dan sempurna di hadapan semua orang. Menurut Jeannete, itu adalah _'true essence of beeing a woman.'_

"Baiklah nona, tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu. Lebih baik nona bergegas," kata Julia sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar mewah Jeannete. Jeannete seakan teringat, dan dia langsung mengikuti Julia menuju ruang makan. Di situ, seluruh keluarganya telah berkumpul di meja makan mewah itu.

Ada ayahnya, Faust Redblood, yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh paginya. Ibunya, Romina Redblood, tersenyum manis ke arah Jeannete, putrinya yang baru menuruni tangga untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Lalu putra Redblood sekaligus kakak Jeannete, Marriot Redblood, yang sedang terdiam di kursinya sambil menatap kosong ke arah vas di tengah meja makan. Jeannete mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong. Setelah seluruh anggota keluarga Redblood berkumpul, para chef mengeluarkan masakan mereka.

"Sarapan pagi ini cukup elegan, ya? Ada mushroom spagetthi, beef steak, salad, truffle risotto, banyak sekali," komentar Jeannete dengan mata berbinar melihat semua makanan lezat itu. Dipilihnya beef steak dengan salad, dan disuapkannya ke mulutnya perlahan. Bibir mungilnya lalu menyesap teh paginya, memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Pagi yang damai tampaknya menjadi awal yang baik untuk Redblood.

"Jadi, Jeannete, apa yang akan kau lakukan siang ini?" tanya ibunya, Romina, sambil menatap sepasang shappire milik Jeannete di hadapannya. Mata shappire-nya tampaknya diwariskan pada putrinya itu. Sedangkan mata aquamarine Faust, suaminya, diwariskan pada putranya, Marriot.

"Hmm... Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa? Memangnya kenapa, Ibu?" tanya Jeannete sambil berusaha mengingat jadwalnya hari ini.

"Sebenarnya, Ibu berencana kita sekeluarga piknik. Mungkin kita bisa ke Taman Juliet?" tawar Romina sambil tersenyum. Jeannete dan Marriot mengerutkan keningnya heran, karena mereka belum pernah mendengar nama taman itu sebelumnya. Sedangkan Faust hanya berpandangan dengan Romina, tersenyum.

"Iya, kalian belum tahu ya? Itu taman di mana ayah kalian melamar ibu lho," kata Romina sambil mengingat masa-masa mudanya dulu. Semakin dibayangkan, semakin indah rasanya. Wajah Romina dan Faust kini merona merah.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, aku ikut ya," sahut Jeannete. Mendengar cerita ibunya membuatnya bersemangat. Bagaimana pun, taman itu berharga bagi orang tuanya, jadi Jeannete penasaran. Marriot pun mengangguk tanda menyetujui rencana ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum karena semuanya sudah setuju untuk pergi bersama. Mereka memang jarang sekali dapat meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Kereta kuda yang membawa keluarga Redblood kini telah menghentikan lajunya. Keempat bengsawan itu menuruni tangga kereta dan menapakkan kakinya di rumput segar yang masih basah karena hujan malam itu. Jeannete tersenyum lebar memandangi fenomena alam di hadapannya. Padang rumput dengan bunga yang beraneka macam, indah sekali. Dihirupnya udara segar yang ada di atmosfer. Dengan pintu gerbang megah dan jalan yang berbatu, seperti dalam dongeng putri, Jeannete menjadi bersemangat.

"Wah, taman ini indah sekali. Aku suka!" komentar Jeannete sambil berputar pelan, sepatu _high-heels_ warna peach miliknya ikut basah. Gaun peach yang senada dengan sepatunya ikut mewarnai pandangan berlatar padang hijau, langit biru dan bunga berwarna-warni. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai, beterbangan ditiup hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

"Memang, ini taman yang penuh kenangan bagi ayah dan ibu. Ayah sengaja memilih taman ini karena tahu, ibu suka bunga," jelas Faust sambil memetik beberapa bunga dan memberikannya pada istrinya, Romina. Romina hanya tersipu malu saat Faust memasangkan bunga itu di kepalanya. Jeannete dan Marriot tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ayah dan ibu mereka yang seperti mengenang masa muda.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai pikniknya?" ajak Marriot, dan Jeannete serta Romina segera membentangkan kain alas mereka dan mengeluarkan makanan-makanannya. Walaupun ini adalah piknik, tapi karena mereka adalah bangsawan, makanan yang dibawa adalah spagetthi, steak, salad, pizza, cake, dan makanan mewah lainnya.

"Waah, enak sekali. Pasti para chef sudah bekerja keras untuk kita, ya," komentar Jeannete sambil tersenyum, memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Faust, Romina dan Marriot tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui. Ini merupakan saat-saat langka di mana keluarga bahagia itu dapat berkumpul dan tertawa bersama. Biasanya, mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Marriot, Jeannete, jangan lupa soal nanti malam ya," kata Faust. Marriot mengangguk pelan, tetapi Jeannete mengerutkan kening heran.

"Memangnya malam ini ada apa, ayah?" tanya Jeannete.

"Malam ini kan Malam Jiwa. Kita harus bangun dan menyambut Dewi Bulan. Ini kehormatan, karena Raja dan Ratu sendiri yang memerintahkannya pada keluarga kita. Jangan lupa, kalian harus berpakaian sebagus mungkin, ya," jelas Faust. Jeannete menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. "Tenang saja, ayah. Aku akan tampil cantik agar Dewi Bulan senang," sahutnya.

Saat mereka tengah asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Mereka merapatkan pakaian dan memejamkan mata, menahan angin yang sepertinya mulai tidak bersahabat. Memang, akhir-akhir ini sering sekali berangin. Musim dingin akan datang, dan suasana penuh kedinginan dan kesuraman mulai memenuhi atmosfer. Sepertinya, salju pertama akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan pastinya, Jeannete akan menebarkan kebahagiaannya pada semuanya, karena Jeannete sangat menyukai salju.

"Brr... Dingin sekali. Kelihatannya salju akan turun sebentar lagi," kata Jeannete sambil merapatkan gaunnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh, tapi gadis itu tersenyum saat mengatakan tentang salju. Menurutnya, salju bagaikan perwujudan dari seorang gadis, putih lembut tak ternoda.

"Ya. Dan kau pasti akan segera bermain, kan, Jeannete?" tebak Romina sambil tersenyum. Jeannete yang mendengar ibunya langsung mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Iya, itu pasti. Karena aku sangaaat menyukai salju!" jawab Jeannete sambil tersenyum dan berputar pelan bagaikan menari, tangannya terangkat ke langit, memperagakan saat dia menangkap butiran-butiran salju yang indah. Semua yang melihat tingkah Jeannete tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Jeannete bagaikan malaikat yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi keluarga Redblood.

"Kau memang sangat menyukai salju, ya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Romina," kata Faust sambil melirik Romina.

"Iya, kan aku putrinya Romina Redblood. Jadi aku mirip dengan ibu," sahut Jeannete sambil memeluk ibunya, meminta kehangatan. Romina tertawa kecil melihat putrinya. Gadis yang dilahirkannya 13 tahun lalu itu, kini menjadi putri Redblood yang diidam-idamkan semua lelaki. Parasnya yang elok berkilau bagaikan permata, dan sikapnya yang anggun bagaikan pualam, sungguh merupakan warisan berharga yang ia turunkan.

"Sepertinya hari mulai dingin. Lebih baik kita pulang," ajak Marriot, yang disambut anggukan oleh semuanya. Mereka membereskan sisa-sisa makanan, melipat kembali kainnya, lalu berjalan menuju kereta kuda. Kusir yang tengah menunggu, menyadari kehadiran tuannya dan membukakan pintu kereta kudanya. Keluarga Redblood memasukinya dan beristirahat di sana.

"Aku lelah sekali. Tapi, menyenangkan ya, kita sekeluarga dapat berkumpul bersama seperti itu. Nanti kita lakukan lagi, ya," kata Jeannete sambil memeluk ibunya lagi. Romina sangat senang bahwa keluarganya kini menjadi lebih dekat karena piknik tadi. Terutama Faust dan Marriot, mereka berdua selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Walaupun Marriot masih 18 tahun, dia sudah mewarisi pekerjaan dari ayahnya.

"Romina, Marriot, Jeannete, dengarkan ayah," kata Faust tiba-tiba. Nadanya mendadak serius, membuat istri dan kedua anaknya terduduk tegak dan menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Faust menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Soal nanti malam, kita berkumpul di Halaman Utama. Sinar bulan akan menjadi sempurna dan memfokuskan cahayanya ke Halaman Utama. Segala persiapan untuk Penyambutan Dewi Bulan akan disiapkan oleh pelayan. Kalian hanya harus bersiap untuk Dewi Bulan, karena dia tidak selalu... Baik," jelas Faust, terdengar ragu di kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Apa maksud ayah dengan Dewi Bulan tidak selalu baik?" tanya Jeannete.

Faust terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Dewi Bulan... Tidak menyukai orang yang 'ternoda'. Dan keluarga kita memiliki banyak musuh, jadi... Aku tidak tahu apa pendapat Dewi Bulan terhadap kita."

"Tapi kita tidak salah! Mengapa Dewi Bulan beranggapan buruk tentang kita?" bantah Jeannete keras. Rasa keadilannya bangkit, karena Jeannete merasa keluarganya tidak bersalah.

"Ayah tahu, Jeannete! Ayah hanya memperingatkan," balas Faust, dengan keras juga. Jeannete terdiam melihat ayahnya tiba-tiba gelisah. Rasa curiganya muncul, karena ayahnya tidak merespons seperti biasanya. Biasanya, Faust akan menjelaskan dengan lembut tentang permasalahannya.

"Sudahlah, Faust, kita tidak boleh berpikiran buruk dulu. Lagipula selama ini tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keluarga kita," kata Romina untuk menenangkan Faust.

Faust mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku."

Saat keluarga itu telah sampai di kastil, Jeannete langsung pergi. "Ayah, ibu, kakak, Jeannete ke kamar duluan ya," kata Jeannete sambil berlari ke kamarnya. Senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya, walaupun tidak secerah biasanya. Hatinya masih memendam rasa gelisah dan curiga tentang upacara nanti malam. Tapi dicobanya untuk melupakan perasaan itu.

Di kamarnya, Jeannete membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dipeluknya guling kesayangannya, dan berpikir. _'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara keluarga Redblood dengan Dewi Bulan. Tapi apa?'_ batinnya sambil berguling pelan di kasur. Lalu tertangkap oleh pandangan gadis itu, foto keluarganya yang terpasang di meja. Jeannete tersenyum memandangi foto itu.

Foto yang berbingkai dipelitur itu diambil lima tahun lalu, di mana keluarganya terlihat bahagia dan damai, masih selalu bersama. Saat keluarga kerajaan belum terlalu menumpahkan banyak pekerjaan pada Redblood. Di foto itu, ayah dan ibunya, Faust dan Simona, duduk dan bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum manis. Marriot tersenyum lebar sambil berdiri di antara orang tuanya, menggandeng adiknya. Sedangkan Jeannete menggandeng Marriot dan bergelayut manja di tangan orang tuanya.

Jeannete mengambil foto itu, dan memandanginya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dielusnya foto itu, memandangi wajah-wajah itu dengan senyuman. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata shappire miliknya. Kristal bening itu menetes di kaca yang melindungi fotonya. Jeannete terisak sambil memeluk foto itu erat-erat. Entah kenapa, hatinya sakit melihat perbedaan keluarganya setelah lima tahun berlalu.

"Hiks... Aku merindukan, hiks... Keluargaku yang dulu..." lirih Jeannete dengan isakan yang menyakitkan hati. Mata shappire-nya terpejam, menutup cahayanya sejenak. Keluarganya sudah berubah, sejak Redblood menjadi keluarga penjaga kerajaan, pekerjaan berat yang menyita waktu bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawa selalu ditujukan untuk keluarganya.

Di luar kamar Jeannete, pelayan kesayangannya, Julia, tengah bersenandung kecil sembari membawa nampan untuk camilan _elevenses_ nonanya. Saat dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar Jeannete, telinganya menangkap suara isakan seorang gadis. Julia sangat terkejut hingga hampir menjatuhkan nampannya. Dan saat didengarkan lebih jauh, itu suara tangisan Jeannete.

"Nona Jeannete!" seru Julia panik sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Jeannete. Jeannete yang tengah terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menunduk, menangis, langsung mengangkat wajah cantiknya yang kini sembab dipenuhi air mata. Julia sungguh terkejut saat Jeannete tiba-tiba berlari menubruknya. Jeannete memeluk Julia dan menangis kencang di pelukannya.

"Nona Jeannete, ada apa?" tanya Julia sambil membalas pelukan Jeannete, membagi kasih sayangnya pada gadis rapuh di hadapannya.

"Hiks... Julia, aku... Hiks, aku ingin... Kami kembali seperti dulu..." jawab Jeannete, masih terisak. Julia awalnya tidak mengerti maksud Jeannete dengan 'aku ingin kami kembali seperti dulu'. Tetapi, saat matanya melihat foto keluarga Redblood yang tergeletak di kasur dan basah oleh air mata, Julia paham.

Dielusnya kepala Jeannete bagaikan dia adalah adiknya. Umur Julia memang masih sekitar 19 tahun, makanya Jeannete sangat dekat dengan Julia. Julia mencoba menenangkan Jeannete, dan membimbingnya lagi ke tempat tidurnya. Kedua gadis itu duduk bersama di tempat tidur.

"Nona, jangan menangis. Bahkan kalaupun nona menangis, keluarga nona tidak akan kembali seperti dulu. Itu sudah merupakan takdir keluarga Redblood. Keluarga kerajaan mempercayai keluarga Redblood, itu suatu kebanggaan, kan? Jeanne harusnya senang," jelas Julia, masih tetap memeluk Jeannete. Jeannete tidak marah Julia memanggilnya Jeanne, karena mereka memang sangat dekat.

"Tapi, Julia... Hiks... Semuanya jadi aneh... Kita harus melakukan upacara Penyambutan Dewi Bulan... Padahal kudengar..." perkataan Jeannete terputus oleh ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Jeannete, kita harus mencari gaun untuk kau pakai nanti malam, sayang," panggil Romina dari luar. Julia buru-buru bangkit dan menghapus air mata Jeannete.

"Jangan sampai nyonya tahu nona sedang menangis," bisik Julia, dan dia segera membukakan pintu untuk Romina.

"Nyonya, maaf lama menunggu. Saya mohon diri," kata Julia sembari membungkuk singkat dan berjalan menjauh. Romina mengangguk pelan dan melangkah memasuki kamar putri kesayangannya. Wewangian yang selalu digunakan Jeannete, menyerbu indera penciumannya. Dilihatnya gadisnya itu sedang terduduk di kasurnya, tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa, ibu?" tanyanya pelan. Romina tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Jeannete langsung bersandar pada bahu ibunya, yang langsung disambut oleh elusan lembut Romina di kepalanya. Rambut pirangnya terjurai lembut, mengenai tangannya yang putih dan halus.

"Jeannete, jangan menangis. Ibu tidak suka jika kamu menangis," kata Romina. Jeannete bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ibunya tahu bahwa dia habis menangis?

Seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Jeannete, Romina tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja ibu tahu, Jeanne. Kamu, Jeannete Redblood, adalah putri ibu, jadi ibu pasti tahu, sayang," jelas Romina.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Jeanne hanya, hiks..." Jeannete menangis lagi di pelukan ibunya. Romina memeluk Jeannete. Dia menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jeannete, dan dia menyampirkan rambut pirang putrinya yang menutupi wajah cantik gadisnya.

"Jeanne, jangan pernah menutup diri. Ibu selalu ada di sini untukmu," kata Romina untuk menenangkan Jeannete. Jeannete terisak mendengar perkataan ibunya. Romina tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dari mata gadis itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari gaun yang manis untukmu. Semangat, sayang," kata Romina, berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jeannete menghapus air matanya yang tersisa, dan mengikuti ibunya. Gaun yang dipakainya melambai mengikuti langkahnya yang mengalun anggun.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Malam hampir mencapai puncaknya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11:46 p.m. Keempat anggota keluarga Redblood telah berkumpul di Halaman Utama. Sinar bulan telah menyinari mereka dengan terang. Angin yang berhembus, dingin dan kencang, tak menghalangi mereka dalam melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Perintah Raja dan Ratu untuk mereka adalah : menyambut Dewi Bulan.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" keluh Jeannete sambil berbisik. Dia sudah lelah berdiri, menerima sinar bulan. _'Mengapa Raja dan Ratu harus memberi perintah menyebalkan ini pada kita?'_ batinnya. Dia mencengkeram gaunnya terus sedari tadi, khawatir akan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba...

"Dewi Bulan!" terdengar teriakan di mana-mana, menyambut kedatangan seorang wanita berambut putih, bersayap putih, bergaun putih, seakan terbalut putih. Dia tersenyum pada Redblood, tapi entah kenapa, Jeannete lebih menganggapnya sebagai seringai. Semuanya menunduk pada Dewi Bulan itu, yang lebih menyerupai malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Well, my dear Redbloods, apa kalian sudah siap untuk acara klimaks?" tanya Dewi Bulan itu. Semuanya mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sang dewi. Dewi Bulan itu tersenyum makin lebar.

"Ya, acara klimaksnya. Yaitu..." sang dewi menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dalam sekejap mata, tangannya mencabut pedang di pinggangnya, dan berlari tanpa membiarkan Redblood bereaksi.

"...Kematian kalian!" seru sang dewi, dan seiring teriakannya membahana, teriakan dari keluarga Redblood dan semua yang ada di kastil bercampur di udara. Darah mengalir deras dari mayat-mayat yang bergelimpungan, ditebas Dewi Bulan sendiri. Jeannete hanya memandangi keluarganya yang sudah terdiam.

"Lenyapkan yang kotor! Lenyapkan yang tidak berguna! Sucikan dunia dari kegelapan, hahaha!" teriaknya. Jeannete bergetar mendengarnya. Dia menutup telinganya, tidak tahan mendengar semua teriakan itu. Gaunnya yang indah berkilau, kini basah oleh darah. Kini, Dewi Bulan itu memandangnya dengan tersenyum, dan menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Oh, dear princess, putri Jeannete Redblood sendiri rupanya. Bagaimana, apakah jiwamu sudah disucikan? Atau, aku harus mensucikannya lebih dalam?" tanya Dewi Bulan, atau sang malaikat pencabut nyawa itu. Jeannete bergetar keras, dan berlari menjauhinya. Tak dirasa, kakinya membawanya ke Taman Juliet, yang sepi dan gelap.

Saat Jeannete tengah berlari, dilihatnya sebuah pohon indah berbunga pink yang sedang berguguran. Entah kenapa, Jeannete merasa aman jika mendekati pohon itu. Masih dirasakannya, wanita itu mengejarnya. Saat dia terengah-engah dan bersandar di pohon, suara seorang laki-laki mengagetkannya.

"Oh, putri yang cantik sekali, seperti bunga sakura ini. Jiwamu pasti enak," kata suara itu.

"Siapa di sana?" seru Jeannete keras. Di hadapannya, ada seorang laki-laki tampan berjas hitam yang sedang memandanginya denagn senyum misterius. "Siapa kau?" tanya Jeannete lagi.

"Aku adalah iblis. Aku tidak punya nama, jadi kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. Aku suka membuat kontrak dengan manusia, untuk mendapatkan jiwanya. Dan sepertinya aku harus menawarimu bantuan," jelas laki-laki itu sambil melirik gaun Jeannete yang berlumuran darah.

"Tolong, buatlah kontrak denganku. Selamatkan aku dari wanita itu, bunuh dia!" pinta Jeannete, mata shappire-nya mengalirkan air mata lagi.

"Walaupun aku iblis, aku tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapanku. Baiklah, aku akan membuat kontrak denganmu," jawabnya lagi. Lalu dia mengeluarkan bulu hitam, dan mengukir sebuah tanda di mata Jeannete.

"Putri, mau lari kemana? Kau keturunan Redblood yang kotor, takkan ada yang menolongmu," kata wanita itu.

"Tolong aku, Sebastian!" teriak Jeannete sambil memejamkan matanya.

"_Yes, my lady,_" jawab iblis yang kini bernama Sebastian itu. Sebastian mencabut pedangnya dan melawan wanita itu.

Trang! Suara pedang yang beradu memecah keheningan malam. Wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat laki-laki berbalut hitam di hadapannya. Sebastian tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, melihat kekagetan musuhnya itu.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Angela," kata Sebastian sebagai salamnya.

"Kau, iblis!" kata Angela dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Salah, Angela. Namaku sekarang adalah... Sebastian. Dan aku diperintahkan nonaku untuk membunuhmu!" seru Sebastian sambil menyabetkan pedangnya. Angela menghindarinya, walaupun gaunnya robek sedikit. Dipandanginya gaun itu, lalu wanita jahat itu menyeringai.

"Heh, beraninya kau menghunuskan pedangmu padaku, Sebastian! Rasakanlah pedangku!" seru Angela, dan dia langsung berlari cepat menuju Sebastian. Sebastian mengelak sama cepatnya, tapi kemudian Angela menyerang lagi, dan pedang Sebastian lepas dari tangan pemiliknya.

'_Gawat!'_ batin Sebastian. Saat Sebastian terjatuh di tanah, Angela menyeringai dan bersiap menusukkan pedangnya. "Rasakan ini, Sebastian!" teriaknya.

Crash! Darah menyembur di udara. Mata Sebastian melebar terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jeannete telah melompat dan menghalau pedang Angela, dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya. Kini, darah mengalir dari perutnya yang tertusuk. Angela mancabut pedangnya dan mundur, kaget juga.

"Heh, apanya yang iblis? Dengan mudahnya diserang begitu," kata Jeannete dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Nona Jeannete, apa yang nona lakukan?" tanya Sebastian yang tidak percaya, dirinya sebagai butler dilindungi oleh nonanya.

"Hah... Hahh... Pertanyaan bodoh. Kalau kau mati... Siapa yang akan mengalahkan pembunuh itu?" jawab Jeannete sambil menunjuk Angela dengan penuh kebencian. Sebastian tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu, dia berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya.

"Nona benar, saya gagal sebagai butler. Tapi, izinkan saya untuk memenuhi permintaan nona. Saya akan mengalahkannya tanpa perlu merepotkan nona lagi!" seru Sebastian sambil menyerang Angela. Angela sekali lagi dibuat terkejut. Kecepatan serangan Sebastian meningkat menjadi dua kali lipat. Angela tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Dan...

Crash! Sekali lagi, darah menyembur keluar. Tapi kali ini, darah Angela. Wanita jahat itu tertusuk pedang Sebastian di titik terlemahnya, jantungnya. Angela terengah-engah setelah Sebastian melukainya. Tetapi, Angela masih tetap menyeringai jahat yang membuat Jeannete merinding.

"Heh, kau kira aku akan mati hanya dengan luka ini. Aku adalah malaikat, aku tidak akan kalah oleh iblis. Aku akan kembali, Sebastian!" seru Angela, dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Sebastian diam, tapi tiba-tiba teringat oleh Jeannete. Dia langsung menghampiri nonanya itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Seakan campuran dari khawatir dan rasa bersalah.

Jeannete terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Gaunnya sudah merah dan basah oleh darah segar yang terus mengalir deras dari lukanya. Tangan mungilnya terus menekan lukanya hingga ikut basah oleh darah, tetapi lukanya tetap tak mau berhenti mengucurkan darah. Bibirnya yang mungil itu terkenaa darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit membuat gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas meraba-raba tanah, seakan mencari pegangan.

"Se... Bas... Tian..." panggil Jeannete terbata-bata. Nafasnya menjadi putus-putus menahan sakit. Terlihat sekali kalau Jeannete sangat menderita.

"Uhuk..." batuk Jeannete. Darah menyembur lagi dari mulutnya. Sebastian bergegas mendatangi nonanya dan terduduk di sampingnya. Dipegangnya tangan nonanya yang mendingin. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_ batin Sebastian. Melihat Jeannete yang tak berdaya, membuat Sebastian tak berselera, hatinya terasa perih.

"Sebastian... Apa... Itu kau?" tanya Jeannete, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sebastian. Tangan Sebastian hangat, sangat kontras dengan tangannya. Jeannete tidak menyangka tangan seorang iblis akan terasa sehangat ini. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran, kini mulai tenang.

"Ya, nona. Ini saya," jawab Sebastian. Dilihatnya seulas senyum melintas di wajah manis Jeannete.

"Sebastian... Aku punya... Permintaan terakhir," kata Jeannete, menarik nafas panjang karena dia mulai sulit bicara. Sakit terus menderanya, seakan tak mau berhenti menyiksanya. Dibukanya mata shappire-nya, dan melihat Sebastian yang terdiam, Jeannete melanjutkan.

"Aku yakin, Angela... Belum kalah. Suatu saat nanti... Aku akan... Bereinkarnasi. Jika saat itu tiba, aku ingin kau... Uhuk..." jelas Jeannete, tetapi perkataannya terputus oleh batuknya yang, lagi-lagi, mengeluarkan darah. Sebastian makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Hah... Hahh... Aku ingin kau... Membalaskan dendamku, pada Angela... Imbalannya, aku akan... Membiarkanmu memakan jiwaku... Sekarang..." lanjut Jeannete sambil tersenyum manis, untuk yang terakhir kali. Sebastian cukup terkejut melihatnya, tetapi melihat kesungguhan di mata nonanya, dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nona. Sekarang, saya akan memakan jiwa nona. Nona siap?" tanya Sebastian. Jeannete mengangguk pelan, dan memejamkan kedua shappire-nya lagi. Dirasakannya sentuhan tangan Sebastian mengelus lembut pipinya. Didekatkannya tangan itu ke mata Jeannete. Sebastian mengeluarkan benang perak dari tanda di tangannya. Benang-benang itu memasuki tanda di mata kanan Jeannete, dan mulai mengambil jiwanya.

'_Jadi... Ini rasanya. Aku akan mati, menghilang... Dari dunia ini. Maafkan Jeanne, ya... Ayah, ibu, kakak, Julia, dan semuanya... Sampai berjumpa lagi, ya...'_ batin Jeannete saat gadis itu merasakan hidupnya perlahan menghilang. Kesadarannya memudar, tetapi kini dia dapat pergi dengan tersenyum. Saat jiwanya telah habis, yang tersisa dari seorang Jeannete Redblood hanyalah seberkas cahaya dan gaun yang merah karena berlumuran darah segarnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Jeannete Redblood," bisik Sebastian sambil memegang sudut bibirnya, menyesap kenikmatan jiwa termanis yang pernah dimakannya.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

><p>"Jadi, alasan Lizzy menjadi medium jiwa Angela adalah karena..." kata Ciel dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Terkejut mendengar kisah masa lalu Sebastian yang tak pernah diketahuinya.<p>

Sebastian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, karena nona Elizabeth adalah reinkarnasi dari nona Jeannete," kata Sebastian melanjutkan perkataan Ciel yang terputus. Sebenarnya, Sebastian tidak mau menceritakan, bahkan mengingat kisah masa lalu yang menunjukkan kelemahannya. Bahkan melindungi seorang gadis saja tak bisa, iblis apa kau? Begitu pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan nada yang bisa dibilang memaksa.

"Karena, ini adalah rahasia antara aku dan Jeanne. Jeanne memintaku untuk menutup mulut mengenai hal ini," jawab Sebastian sambil menghela nafas. Sudah lama rasanya sejak Jeannete, atau Sebastian mulai suka memanggilnya Jeanne, muncul di pikiran Sebastian.

"Baiklah, jadi Lizzy adalah reinkarnasi Jeannete. Lalu kenapa Lizzy dipilih sebagai reinkarnasi Jeannete? Kenapa Angela harus menggunakan Lizzy? Kenapa Angela menyerang keluarga Redblood? Kenapa Raja dan Ratu menyuruh Redblood untuk menyambut Dewi Bulan itu?" tanya Ciel bertubi-tubi. Rasa penasarannya tak kunjung terpuaskan. Sebastian juga jadi bingung menjawab pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu.

"Nona Lizzy menjadi reinkanasi Jeanne karena jiwa nona Lizzy sangat mirip, bahkan hampir sama dengan jiwa Jeanne. Angela menggunakan tubuh nona Lizzy karena Angela memiliki dendam pada Jeanne, dan berhubung Jeanne tak lagi memiliki tubuh, jadi nona Lizzy sebagai reinkarnasinya digunakan. Angela menyerang keluarga Redblood karena Redblood memiliki banyak musuh dan dibenci, jadi menurutnya Redblood itu 'kotor'.

Raja dan Ratu menyuruh keluarga Redblood karena mereka mengaggap Redblood sebagai kepercayaan, dan mereka mampu mengatasi Angela. Padahal Raja dan Ratu tahu, Angela takkan membiarkan seorang pun lolos dari 'penyuciannya'," jelas Sebastian panjang lebar. Ciel terdiam mendengar semuanya. Pikirannya menjadi sesak dijejali berbagai informasi itu.

"Dan, pertanyaan terakhir, Sebastian... Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Lizzy?" tanya Ciel dengan suara bergetar. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Lizzy menghilang dari kehidupannya, seperti Jeannete. Akankah terasa sakit? Atau menyesal? Entahlah, hanya Ciel yang tahu pasti perasaannya.

"Sebastian, berapa waktu yang tersisa sampai... Sampai upacara selesai dilaksanakan?" tanya Ciel.

"Itu akan terjadi tengah malam ini, berarti sekitar 16 jam dari sekarang," jawab Sebastian.

"Dan berapa jauh lagi sampai kita mencapai kastil Redblood?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Kita harus melewati Hutan Kegelapan dulu, dan Danau Edfrash. Lalu kita akan melihatnya... Taman Juliet," jelas Sebastian.

"Tunggu. Taman Juliet yang kau bilang, Jeannete mengatakan ada bermacam-macam bunga, pagar dan jalan berbatu. Dan Lizzy mengatakan di taman beberapa hari lalu bahwa dia melihat taman seperti itu. Apa maksudnya ini, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel, masih dengan anda memaksanya.

"Sudah kuduga anda akan bicara begitu. Taman yang dilihat nona Lizzy, adalah taman ilusi yang Jeanne ciptakan. Jiwanya pasti kembali untuk menguji, apakah nona Lizzy reinkarnasinya atau bukan. Dan karena nona Lizzy dapat melihatnya, itu berarti nona Lizzy adalah reinkarnasinya Jeanne," jawab Sebastian dengan lengkap, menjawab semua pertanyaan Ciel.

Ciel terdiam. Perkataan Sebastian terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Penjelasan rymit itu tampak sulit diterima olehnya, terutama tentang hubungan Lizzy dan Jeannete. _'Mungkin secara fisik, mereka memang mirip. Tapi saat Sebastian bilang jiwa mereka hampir sama, apa maksudnya? Bagaimana bisa?'_ batin Ciel.

Seakan mengerti berbagai kebingungan yang mendesak di pikiran Ciel, Sebastian menenangkannya. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan, tuan. Tujuan utama kita adalah menyelamatkan nona Lizzy, ingat?" katanya.

Ciel seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, dia langsung menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Ya, kau benar," gumamnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebastian menatap tuan mudanya itu sengan tatapan... Iba? Ya, memang sejak Lizzy diculik, keadaan Ciel terlihat tak begitu baik. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya selalu kusut, dan tatapan matanya sendu, tak bercahaya seperti biasanya. Sebastian tidak suka melihatnya begitu, karena itu bisa dianggap bahwa dia gagal sebagai butler. Cukuplah Jeannete menjadi nona yang gagal dilindunginya.

'_Jeanne, kenapa kau melibatkan tuan muda dalam masalah ini?'_ batin Sebastian yang ikut ketularan frustasi.

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" suara teriakan ketakutan menggema di kastil itu. Gadis itu adalah Lizzy, terikat di rantai dan tak bisa bergerak oleh kekuatan magis Alois. Gaunnya kotor, dan tubuhnya penuh luka akibat dari penyiksaan Alois, kalau Lizzy berniat kabur.<p>

Sedangkan laki-laki berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai padanya. "Well, miss Middleford, apa keuntungannya bagiku melepaskanmu? Seharusnya kau senang, karena akan menjadi medium dalam Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa... Sebagai reinkarnasi Jeannete Redblood," kata Alois dengan nada misterius yang membuat merinding.

Mata Lizzy membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat terakhir Alois. _'Aku... Reinkarnasi Jeannete Redblood? Jadi yang 'dia' katakan itu benar?'_ batin Lizzy terkejut. Lizzy tahu siapa itu Jeannete Redblood. Jeannete Redblood adalah putri keluarga Redblood yang dipelajarinya dalam sejarah. Dalam Tragedi Pembantaian Redblood, tubuhnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Hanya tersisa gaunnya yang penuh darah.

'_Jadi, itu arti bayangan-bayangan gadis berambut pirang di pikiranku? Dalam mimpi terakhirku...'_ batin gadis itu sambil mengingat mimpinya tadi malam.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ini di mana? Taman ini terasa... tidak asing," gumam Lizzy. Dia tengah berada dalam padang bunga indah yang dipenuhi berbagai bunga. Lizzy sangat senang berada di sana.<em>

"_Ah, ini kan taman yang kudatangi saat aku bersama Ciel! Sayang Ciel tidak melihatnya juga," kata Lizzy sambil berputar pelan di antara bunga-bunga. Gaunnya terangkat, tertiup angin._

"_Elizabeth Middleford, aku sudah menunggumu," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara, suara seorang gadis yang membuat Lizzy menoleh kaget._

"_Siapa itu?" tanya Lizzy. Takut jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Di hadapannya, terdapat bayangan seorang gadis bergaun cantik beerjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Anehnya, Lizzy tidak merasa takut. Lizzy tidak ingin pergi dari situ. Setelah bayangannya menjadi jelas, terlihatlah gadis itu._

_Gadis cantik bergaun peach, dengan mata shappire yang berkilau dan rambut pirang yang lurus dan halus, panjang sepinggang. Langkahnya anggun, membuat Lizzy meyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah putri bangsawan. Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya, dan Lizzy pun balas tersenyum._

"_Hai, Lizzy. Lama tak bertemu. Namaku Jeannete, Jeannete Redblood. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jeanne," jelas Jeannete._

"_Jeannete Redblood? Redblood? Tapi, kukira keluargamu sudah..." peekataan Lizzy terpotong saat dia melihat mata Jeannete berubah sendu saat membicarakan keluarganya. Lizzy jadi merasa bersalah._

"_Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Lizzy lirih. Jeannete tersenyum padanya lagi, seakan mengisyaratkan, "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu."_

"_Lizzy, kau sangat mirip denganku. Jiwamu... Seperti jiwaku," kata Jeannete misterius sambil memeluk Lizzy. Lizzy tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jeannete, tapi saat Jeannete memeluknya, kehangatan yang dirasakan gadis itu membuat pikirannya seakan terbuka._

"_Lizzy, aku harus memberi tahu sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya kau adalah... Reinkarnasiku..." kata Jeannete sambil tetap memeluk Lizzy, air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata shappire-nya, membasahi pipinya dan menetes ke wajah Lizzy._

"_Aku... Reinkarnasimu?" tanya Lizzy yang terkejut mendengarnya. Lizzy tahu apa arti reinkarnasi, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dialah perwujudan reinkarnasi itu._

"_Aku tahu kau terkejut. Aku juga tahu kau menderita karena aku. Maafkan aku..." kata Jeannete sambil terisak. Lizzy balas memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Lizzy sudah menganggap Jeannete sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Dan Lizzy tidak suka melihat Jeannete menangis._

"_Lizzy, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melindungimu. Aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Kumohon, jangan membenciku," pinta Jeannete._

"_Apa maksudmu, Jeanne? Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, semua ini bukan salahmu," sahut Lizzy._

_Jeannete tertegun mendengarnya, tangannya bergetar dan memeluk Lizzy lebih erat. Kristal bening itu terus membuat shappire-nya berkilau. "Arigatou... Arigatou, Lizzy..." kata Jeannete sambil melepas pelukannya. Walaupun air mata masih mengalir dari matanya, tetapi senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan, tubuh Jeannete menghilang menjadi cahaya, dan meninggalkan Lizzy sendiri._

"_Jeanne, daisuki da yo..." lirih Lizzy, setetes kristal bening mengalir pelan di pipi halusnya._

* * *

><p>"Jeanne, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Seperti aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dengan Ciel. Ciel... Aishiteru..." lirih Lizzy sambil meneteskan air mata lagi.<p>

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku lagi, Lizzy. Aku di sini!" seru suara seorang laki-laki yang familiar di telinga Lizzy. Matanya melebar terkejut melihat siapa yang telah datang, untuknya. Alois menyeringai lebar melihat siapa yang telah datang untuk menjadi tamunya.

"Ciel!" seru gadis itu, melihat tunangan yang sangat dicintainya itu telah datang. Hatinya sangat bahagia. Ciel pun berseru keras.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Lizzy!"

** ooO TO BE CONTINUED Ooo **

**Shana is back, minna...**

**Huwaa, senengnya minta ampun bisa nyelesain chapter ini. Udah miskin ide, banyak halangan lagi. Pusing nih, Shana *curcol mode : on*. Tapi yah, yang penting readers menikmati. Oh ya, soal keluarga Redblood, Shana bikin sendiri chara-nya dan latarnya, jadi itu sejarah yang Shana bikin sendiri, ngasal #gubraak... *ditimpuk galon*. Nah, sekarang saatnya membalas review... #tet tereret tet tet...(bunyi terompet)**

**- Yamanaka Chika : Hai Chika-chan, makasih udah nge-review ya. Yup, tapi belum bertarung. Makasih atas pujiannya, dan doa'in semoga bisa update flash... Oh iya, dan semoga cepet sembuh ya, Shana kangen sama kamyu~~~**

**- Karin Miyuki : Hai, Karin-chan. Okaeri... Maaf soal typo-nya, Shana akan perbaiki. Iya, sama-sama, emang Shana juga lagi punya ide jadi panjang. Enggak kok, ga narsis. Narsisan juga Shana, hehehe... Okeh, nih udah update. Owh, makasih udah di-fave. I love you, Karin-chan~~~**

**Okey, saya udah capek ngetik lama-lama, jadi Shana cuma mau bilang : **

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


	4. The End : Aishiteru

**Aishiteru**

**CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**

**Yosh, minna, Shana balik lagi dengan chapter 4 fic Aishiteru ini. Dan chapter 4 ini adalah chapter terakhir dalam fic Aishiteru ini. Shana selaku author merasa senang dan sedih juga, ya... TT^TT**

**Semoga dinikmati chapter ini ya, karena Shana akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk ini. Oke, daripada nanti Shana nangis duluan nulis author note-nya, let's check it out!**

**Summary : The battle begin! Sebastian dan Ciel bertarung melawan Alois dan Angela untuk menyelamatkan Lizzy. Tapi Lizzy yang telah dikuasai Angela terus menyerang Ciel. Apakah sudah terlambat?**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, multi-chapter, ide ga menarik, deskripsi payah, sejarah ngaco, OC, dan lain-lain...**

**Pairing : Ciel x Lizzy**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Dengan sedih Shana katakan, Yana Toboso telah mencuri ide Shana untuk Kuroshitsuji... #plaak!**

**.  
><strong>

**(=.=a) Aishiteru (=.=a)**

**.  
><strong>

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Lizzy!" seru Ciel keras. Lizzy tertegun mendengarnya, dan matanya mulai mengalirkan air mata. Lizzy tak pernah menyangka, bahwa Ciel akan membahayakan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Gadis itu selalu mencintai Ciel melebihi hidupnya sendiri, tapi Lizzy tak tahu bahwa Ciel juga membalas dengan sama.

"Ciel, arigatou..." lirih Lizzy. Dilihatnya Ciel sedang berhadapan dengan Alois. Butler setia Ciel, Sebastian, berdiri di sampingnya untuk menjaga tuan mudanya.

"Oh my, sangat menyentuh. Kau pasti sangat mencintai Elizabeth, benar kan, Ciel?" tanya Alois dengan senyum jahatnya. Ciel makin gemetar menahan marah mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkan Alois.

"Diam kau! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Lizzy dari tangan busukmu, Alois!" seru Ciel. Alois tersenyum makin lebar, hingga lebih pantas disebut seringai.

"Oh, begitukah? Maaf, Ciel, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" seru Alois sambil mencabut pedangnya. Ciel terkejut, tapi langsung mundur dan berbisik pada Sebastian.

"Sebastian, berikan aku pedang," pinta Ciel dengan berbisik. Tangannya terulur meminta pedang untuk bertarung dengan Alois. Sebastian yakin dengan kekuatan tuan mudanya itu, dan memberinya sebuah pedang. Pedang bermata tajam yang mampu membunuh musuh dalam satu kali tebasan fatal.

"Aku akan melawanmu, Alois. Bersiaplah untuk saat-saat kekalahanmu!" seru Ciel keras, dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Alois. Ekspresinya dipenuhi tekad yang membara.

"Baiklah, aku akan melawanmu. Tapi kau salah, ini akan menjadi saat terakhirmu. Berdoalah, Ciel Phantomhive!" seru Alois, tak kalah keras dengan seruan Ciel. Dia mengelus pedangnya, menandakan tajamnya mata pedang miliknya.

"Kita mulai!" seru Ciel dan Alois bersamaan. Keduanya mulai saling serang. Tebasan demi tebasan mereka lancarkan. Pertahanan mereka sangat sulit ditembus lawannya. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi seimbang setelah sekian lama. Sebastian dan Lizzy memperhatikan dengan tegang.

"Tuhan, kumohon, selamatkan Ciel," lirih Lizzy sambil berdoa. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap menemukan sedikit pencerahan untuk hatinya yang terasa seakan telah membeku. Tangannya terkepal kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tapi, sakit hatinya jauh melebihi sakit fisiknya.

"Tuan muda, saya percaya pada anda. Jangan sia-siakan darah Phantomhive dalam diri anda," gumam Sebastian. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pertarungan di hadapannya, dari kedua pedang yang terus bersilangan.

"Kulihat kau mampu menyaingiku, Ciel. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama," kata Alois, menyeringai. Ciel membalas menyeringai pada laki-laki berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Kau banyak bicara, Alois. Itu bukti bahwa kekuatanmu jauh di bawahku," balas Ciel mengejek, tampak tenang.

Alois sebenarnya terbakar mendengar ejekan Ciel, tetapi dia berusaha tidak menunjukkan kemarahannya. _'Kau mungkin benar, Ciel. Mungkin aku memang tak sekuat dirimu, tapi aku hanya perlu bertahan sedikit lagi... Sampai Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa selesai,'_ batin Alois. Walaupun tidak terlihat di permukaan, sebenarnya upacara tengah berlangsung.

"Jangan melamun, Alois. Pedangku akan menebasmu," kata Ciel, dan benar saja, pedangnya mengenai tubuh Alois. Sayangnya, Alois sempat berkelit sehingga luka di dadanya itu tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi tetap saja, darah mengalir dari lukanya, walau tidak banyak.

"Cih, meleset. Yang selanjutnya tidak akan," gumam Ciel sambil menyabet-nyabetkan pedangnya ke udara. Sekilas dilihatnya Alois yang sedang memegangi dadanya, tapi wajahnya menyeringai jahat. Seringai yang lebih jahat daripada seringainya sebelumnya.

"Kau mengenaiku, Ciel. Tapi sayangnya, sekarang sudah terlambat. Upacara Pemindahan Jiwa telah mencapai klimaksnya sekarang!" balas Alois dengan keras, dan tawa jahatnya mengiringi jeritan kesakitan penuh penderitaan dari Lizzy. Ciel membeku di tempatnya berdiri, tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"AAKH!" jerit Lizzy. Tubuhnya terlilit kuat-kuat oleh rantai itu. Perlahan, jiwa seorang wanita mulai memasuki tubuh Lizzy. Itu jiwa Angela! Jiwa Angela memegang tubuh Lizzy dengan mata menyala. Tangannya mulai menembus tubuh Lizzy, lalu tubuhnya dan akhirnya jiwa Angela menguasai tubuh Lizzy sepenuhnya. Lizzy hanya dapat menjerit kesakitan.

"Ciel... To... Long..." lirih Lizzy sambil meneteskan kristal bening dari kedua matanya. Air mata itu jatuh ke arah Ciel, dan mengenai pipi laki-laki itu. Entah bagaimana perasaan Ciel saat ini. Rasanya dia ingin menggantikan tempat Lizzy, tapi ia tak bisa. Rasanya sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>Mata Lizzy berubah, menjadi semerah darah. Suaranya pun berubah, menandakan kalau Angela telah merasuki tubuhnya. Alois terlihat sangat puas dengan itu.<p>

"Fuh, Angela, akhirnya kau telah datang. Sekarang, bunuh anak itu!" perintah Alois sambil menunjuk Ciel.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu, tapi akan kulakukan. Aku juga punya dendam padanya," jawab Angela, yang berada dalam tubuh Lizzy, sambil menyeringai dan menangkap pedang yang dilemparkan Alois. Dengan lari yang sangat cepat, Angela menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Ciel. Ciel tak sempat menghindar, tapi untungnya Sebastian dengan cepat menangkisnya.

"Tuan muda, lebih baik anda mundur. Biar saya saja yang menghadapinya," kata Sebaastian sambil mencabut pedangnya juga.

TRANG! Pedang keduanya beradu. Pedang putih Angela, dan pedang hitam Sebastian. Sungguh kontras memang, lagipula mereka adalah malaikat dan iblis. Selamanya mereka akan bertarung, takkan pernah bersatu.

"Huh, kulihat kau semakin bagus, Sebastian," kata Angela saat mereka berhadapan. Seringai jahatnya seperti biasa selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Well, kau pun tak buruk, Angela. Tapi... Aku akan membalaskan dendam Jeanne, dan menyelamatkan nona Elizabeth demi tuanku!" balas Sebastian. Mereka mundur, dan saling menyerang lagi. Begitu terus sampai...

Crash! Pedang Sebastian menggores pipi Angela. Angela berhenti sejenak, dan mengelus pipinya. Tangannya menghapus setitik darah yang menetes dari lukanya. Wajahnya menyeringai jahat lagi.

"Dear, kau sudah melukaiku, Sebastian. Tapi, aku harus memperingatkanmu. Kau tidak melukaiku sama sekali, Sebastian. Yang kau lukai... Adalah Elizabeth Middleford!" seru Angela keras, yang mengejutkan Ciel dan Sebastian.

'_Itu memang benar. Selama aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya, tubuh nona Elizabeth yang akan menerima semua seranganku,'_ batin Sebastian. Butler itu bingung, bagaimana dia akan mengalahkan Angela?

"Sebastian, kumohon. Jangan sakiti Lizzy..." pinta Ciel dengan sangat. Nada memohonnya membuat Sebastian semakin bimbang. Pilihannya sangat berat : membiarkan tuan mudanya dibunuh Angela, atau melukai bahkan membunuh nona Elizabeth, yang pasti keduanya akan berakibat buruk baginya dan juga bagi Ciel. Apa yang harus dipilihnya?

"Kurasa tidak baik mengalihkan pandanganmu dari musuh, benar kan, Sebastian?" kata Angela sambil menghunuskan pedangnya lagi. Sebastian dengan cepat menyadarinya, dan menghindar dari serangan Angela. Dia tidak terluka, hanya saja bajunya robek kecil.

"Cih, gagal. Cepatlah, Angela, kita tidak punya waktu selamanya untuk melawan mereka. Kita masih punya rencana lain," perintah Alois yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan Angela dengan Sebastian. Dia mulai tidak sabar menunggu.

Angela tidak suka diperintah seperti itu. "Diamlah, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi melawannya! Jiwamu telah terkotori oleh ketidaksabaran, mungkin aku harus memurnikanmu setelah melawan Sebastian!" balas Angela.

"Missy, lebih baik hentikan dulu pertengkaran kalian, dan selesaikan pertarungan kita," kata Sebastian menyadarkan Angela. Selagi ada kesempatan, Sebastian balas menyerang Angela. Angela menghindar, walaupun nyaris kena.

"Sebastian!" seru Ciel, memperingatkan Sebastian. Ciel tidak ingin kehilangan Lizzy, dia tidak akan sanggup.

"Baiklah, maafkan saya, tuan," sahut Sebastian. Pikirannya benar-benar terbagi sekarang. Dia berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan, tapi juga sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana mengalahkan Angela.

"Percuma, Sebastian. Kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku. Kecuali... Kau ingin melukai tubuh gadis manis ini? Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau, benar kan, Sebastian?" kata Angela sambil tersenyum dengan jahatnya. Kekejamannya seakan terlukis cukup dengan senyumannya saja.

Sebastian melirik sekilas ke belakang, melihat Ciel. Ciel tampak begitu tanpa harapan. Pandangannya sendu, tangannya terkepal erat, dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata shappire-nya. Sebastian tidak suka melihatnya. Melihat wajah putus asa Jeanne di masa lalu sudah menjadi beban tak terhapuskan bagi Sebastian, butler itu takkan mau hal yang sama terjadi pada Ciel.

"Lizzy, kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku... Tidak akan sanggup kehilanganmu..." bisik Ciel, sangat lirih, sangat putus asa. Matanya sembab karena banyak menangis. Jika Lizzy melihat ini, pastinya gadis itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Ciel menangis.

"Hah... Hah... Tidak ada gunanya menangis. Kau akan... Segera mati, menyusul... Tunanganmu itu!" kata Alois terbata-bata karena kesakitan. Dia terus memegangi luka di dadanya, tetapi senyum jahatnya telah membakar amarah Ciel. Ciel tidak percaya, dan tidak akan pernah mau percaya, kalau Lizzy sudah meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Diam, Alois! Lizzy tidak akan meninggalkanku, jangan bicara omong kosong!" seru Ciel marah. Apa hak Alois untuk memberi tahu Ciel itu? Dia tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, layaknya seorang penentu takdir! _'Lizzy pasti akan hidup, aku yakin! Lizzy tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!'_ batin Ciel, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sebastian masih bertarung sengit dengan Angela. Kemampuan mereka setara, sehingga sulit memprediksi siapa pemenang pertarungan ini. Pedang mereka terus bersilangan, menimbulkan suara dentang yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Tetapi selama darah belum tertumpah, mereka akan terus bertarung. Untuk balas dendam, kehormatan, ambisi, dan kesetiaan.

"Kau tahu, Sebastian, aku tak sempat mengatakan ini padamu. Sejujurnya, aku tak menyangka kau masih memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu denganku," kata Angela.

Sebastian memasang ekspresi sinisnya. "Dan apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu, Angela?" balas Sebastian.

Angela tersenyum, senyum yang membuat merinding. "_Don't play dummy with me, Sebastian_. Kau tahu dengan jelas apa maksudku. Tentang mantan nonamu, Jeannete Redblood," kata Angela.

Sebastian mengubah ekspresinya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin menatap Angela. "Memangnya ada masalah dengan Jeanne?" tanya Sebastian.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa. Itu baru terjadi 400 tahun lalu, tidak lama untuk seorang iblis sepertimu," sahut Angela. Wanita itu masih tersenyum jahat.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku lupa. Tentu aku masih mengingatnya, terutama jiwanya yang terasa sangat manis," balas Sebastian, tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya pelan seakan ingin mengingat kembali rasa manis dan nikmatnya jiwa Jeanne.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sebastian. Maksudku, adalah saat akhir pertarungan kita. Saat kau gagal sebagai butler. Saat kau dilindungi nonamu, dan kau gagal melindungi nonamu. Saat Jeannete Redblood m..." perkataan Angela terputus oleh Sebastian yang telah menyabetkan pedangnya. Sedangkan Angela dengan cepat menangkis serangan tersebut.

"_Oh, calm down now, Sebastian_. Jangan terbawa emosi. Lagipula, kukira kau sudah melupakan kematiannya," kata Angela, yang disambut tebasan pedang Sebastian. Angela berkelit, tapi Sebastian langsung melompat dan melemparkan sejumlah _deathschyte_. _Deathschyte_ itu melukai tangan Angela cukup dalam dan merobek gaunnya lebar.

"Kau lengah, Angela," kata Sebastian sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Darah Angela berceceran di lantai.

Angela tersenyum lagi, dan menjilat sedikit darah dari lukanya. "Kau hebat juga, Sebastian. Mungkin ini saatnya aku bermain serius denganmu," balas Angela.

Sebastian dan Ciel sangat terkejut melihat Angela, sedangkan Alois menyeringai dengan lebih jahat dari sebelumnya. Angela bertransformasi, sayapnya tumbuh, gaunnya terobek oleh tekanan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Mata kanannya bersinar putih sedangkan mata kirinya bersinar hitam, dan luka-lukanya menutup. Pakaiannya terganti oleh gaun berwarna putih dan hitam yang terpisah. Pedangnya terbagi dua, hitam dan putih.

"Sepertinya kau telah berubah menjadi... Dark Angel, benar kan, Angela?" kata Sebastian. Tetapi walaupun nada dan ekspresinya tampak tenang, sebenarnya kekhawatiran mulai muncul dalam hati Sebastian. Sebastian tahu siapa itu Dark Angel, dan bagaimana kekuatannya.

Dark Angel adalah wujud sejati Angela. Dark Angel adalah perwujudan dari segala kegelapan dalam hati manusia. Dark Angel tercipta karena kegelapan hati manusia mendominasi. Awalnya, Dark Angel adalah seorang Holy Angel yang bertugas menjaga kedamaian dunia. Holy Angel memperoleh kekuatan dari kebaikan dalam hati manusia.

Tetapi zaman telah berubah. Perampokan, pencurian, penggelapan, bahkan pembunuhan sudah tak jarang dijumpai dalam kehidupan manusia. Sampai di suatu titik di mana hampir semua manusia tidak memiliki hati nurani dan perasaan lagi, dan di mana kegelapan menyelimuti dunia, Holy Angel menerima imbasnya. Hati manusia yang telah tercemar, mempengaruhi kekuatan Holy Angel. Holy Angel terkontaminasi, dan mulai dikuasai kegelapan. Akhirnya, Holy Angel berubah menghitam dan menjadi jahat, dan namanya berubah menjadi Dark Angel.

Dan Angela adalah titisan Dark Angel itu. Dia sudah pernah bertransformasi menjadi Dark Angel sekali, dan menyebabkan kerusakan parah. Bahkan dia menyebabkan The Great Fire of London sekitar tahun 1600-an. Untunglah, saat itu ada seorang manusia yang berani menghadapi Angela dan bertarung dengannya. Kemurnian hatinya berhasil menyegel darah Dark Angel dalam diri Angela. Tetapi segelnya melemah setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, dan sekarang Angela mampu bertransformasi kembali.

* * *

><p>"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertransformasi. Sekarang, takutlah dengan kekuatanku, Sebastian!" seru Angela, dan menyabet-nyabetkannya untuk membuktikan kehebatan pedangnya.<p>

"Apa kau yakin dapat mengendalikan kekuatanmu lagi, Angela? Setelah sekian lama, kurasa kau akan berkarat karena tak pernah menggunakannya?" tanya Sebastian sinis.

"Jangan mempertanyakan kekuatanku, Sebastian. Bahkan untuk iblis sepertimu, kekuatan Dark Angel takkan tertandingi," balas Angela.

"Mungkin kau benar, Angela. Tapi, itu tidak akan membuatku menyerah padamu," kata Sebastian lagi. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa takut. Pedangnya ia sampirkan di bahunya. Sebastian memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

"Kalau kau bertransformasi, tidak adil jika aku tetap seperti ini. Mungkin kau akan merindukan sosok ini," kata Sebastian pelan, membiarkan Angela terdiam sesaat. Akhirnya Sebastian membuka kedua matanya, dan menampakan mata yang berwarna merah berkilau bagaikan batu ruby. Seketika tubuhnya diselubungi bulu-bulu gagak hitam, yang menutupi Sebastian sejenak dari pandangan.

"Tuan muda, pejamkan mata anda lagi," pinta Sebastian. Ciel tersadar, dan memejamkan mata shappire-nya.

Saat mata Ciel terpejam, wujud iblis sejati Sebastian perlahan menjadi jelas. Sebastian mengenakan pakaian seperti jas hitam dengan celana panjang hitam pula. Sepatunya adalah sepatu hitam berhak bagi laki-laki, dan sepasang sayap berbulu hitam muncul di punggung Sebastian. Sebastian menyeringai kejam bagaikan iblis, dan mulai menyerang Angela.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi maaf, kau tidak bisa membunuhku lagi walaupun dalam sosok itu," kata Angela sambil menangkis serangan Sebastian.

"Sudah kubilang, kau banyak bicara hari ini, Angela. Lebih baik kau fokus pada pertarungan kita, atau aku akan membunuhmu lagi," kata Sebastian sambil terus menyerang Angela, dan sesekali menangkis serangan pedang Angela.

TRANG! Suara pedang terus memenuhi udara. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit. Walaupun keduanya telah berubah, kedudukan masih seimbang. Tapi gurat-gurat kelelahan tampaknya belum terpancar dari wajah masing-masing.

'_Angela memang kuat. Bahkan aku kesulitan melawannya, walaupun telah bertransformasi. Dan aku tidak boleh melukai nona Lizzy. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ batin Sebastian frustasi. Sebastian mulai merasa lelah karena pertarungan ini. Bukan lelah fisik, tapi lelah batin.

"Mulai lelah, Sebastian?" tanya Angela sinis. Angela memiliki keuntungan karena tubuh yang digunakannya bukan tubuhnya. Dan jika dia terbunuh, maka jiwanya akan menemukan tubuh baru. Jadi, Lizzy yang akan terbunuh, bukan Angela. Apalagi, Angela yang telah menjelma menjadi Dark Angel, kini menjadi puluhan kali lebih kuat. Bahkan Sebastian akan kesulitan melawannya.

"Tidak akan dalam hidupmu, Angela," jawab Sebastian sambil berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan menyerang lagi. Angela menangkis lagi, dan balas menyerang. Sekali lagi, serang menyerang terjadi. Belum ada yang terluka, mereka masih bertahan. Jika diperhatikan, Angela lebih unggul. Tapi Sebastian juga dapat bertahan dengan baik, jadi sulit diprediksi siapakah pemenang pertarungan sengit ini.

"Kumohon, menanglah, Sebastian. Selamatkan Lizzy," gumam Ciel, berharap. Matanya telah berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Entah, mungkin air matanya telah mengering. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Atau laki-laki kecil itu hanya menyimpan air matanya untuk yang akan datang.

Crash! Suara tebasan pedang itu menyedot perhatian Ciel dan Alois. Ternyata Sebastian berhasil menebas gaun Angela. Angela sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Sebastian berhasil mengenainya. Awalnya, Angela menyangka itu adalah kebetulan. Tapi Angela sadar kalau Sebastian benar-benar mengenainya. Bahkan sebenarnya Sebastian menahan diri agar tidak melukai tubuh Lizzy yang digunakannya.

'_Sebenarnya seberapa kuat Sebastian itu? Dia bahkan mampu melukaiku tadi, hanya saja dia menahan diri. Bagaimana bisa?'_ batin Angela, bingumg dan panik. Kekuatannya sebagai Dark Angel telah berkurang setelah lama disegel.

"Kukira kau telah menyadarinya, Angela. Kekuatanmu melemah, aku yakin," kata Sebastian sinis. Sebastian merasa cukup beruntung karena Angela tidak memiliki kekuatan sejati seorang Dark Angel. Angela meringis kesal dalam hatinya.

'_Segel terkutuk! Kekuatanku telah berkurang drastis sejak saat itu. Bagaimana aku akan melawannya?'_ batin Angela.

Saat itu, masalah yang lebih besar muncul di hadapan Angela_. "Apa kau kesusahan, Angela? Kau sudah merasakan... Kesakitannya?"_ tanya sebuah suara dingin. Angela terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara seorang gadis.

"_What's the matter? Takut?"_ tanya suara itu lagi, sekarang terdengar senang karena penderitaannya. Angela ingin menjawabnya, tapi tebasan pedang Sebastian menyadarkannya.

"Angela, konsentrasilah pada pertarunganmu!" seru Alois. Tampaknya laki-laki pirang itu mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Angela. Angela tampak tidak fokus, dan di wajahnya tersirat... Ketakutan? Sungguh amat sangat jarang, bahkan mendekati tidak mungkin, Angela ketakutan. Tapi ini? Penjelasannya pasti sungguh rumit dan kompleks.

"Aku tahu!" balas Angela sambil mendelik pada Alois. Angela memang tidak suka diperintah, tapi dia menyimpan budi pada Alois. Jadi, mau tidak mau, Angela harus mengikuti perintahnya. Tapi Angela tidak akan menerima perintah sembarangan. Alois dalam bahaya jika dia terus bersama Angela. Angela lebih suka bekerja sendiri, dan dia akan menyingkirkan siapa pun yang menghalanginya.

Sebastian menyerang Angela tanpa berhenti. Tenaganya terpulihkan sedikit, dan sekarang dia sudah siap untuk menghabisi wanita malaikat pencabut nyawa di hadapannya. Iblis itu menyadari juga, kalau Angela tak sekuat dulu. Dan Sebastian juga menyadari, kalau perhatian Angela teralihkan karena sesuatu.

'_Ini kesempatan!'_ batin Sebastian. Tangannya makin lihai memainkan pedangnya, mendesak musuhnya ke batas.

"_I see, kau ternyata lemah. Dan kau berpikir untuk menguasai tubuhku? Not a chance, Angela!" _suara misterius itu terdengar lagi. Dan kali ini, Angela tersentak mendengarnya. Wanita itu telah menyadari siapa yang berbicara padanya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. _"Hihi, bingo! Ya, akulah pemilik tubuh yang kau gunakan ini, Elizabeth Middleford. Jangan kau kira aku tak bisa melawanmu,"_ kata Lizzy.

'_Tidak mungkin! Harusnya jiwaku berhasil mengalahkanmu, memusnahkanmu. Tapi mengapa kau masih di sini?'_ batin Angela.

Lizzy tertawa kecil lagi. _"Mungkin benar kalau kau jiwamu memakan jiwaku sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi demi Ciel, aku tidak akan menyerah!"_ serunya.

Angela merasakan keanehan dalam dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya dalam tubuh pinjamannya. Angela bisa gila kalau terus mendengar suara Lizzy yang berdengung di telinganya. Serangannya mulai membabi buta, tak peduli musuh atau bukan. Dan sepertinya Sebastian menyadari hal ini.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkannya?" gumam Sebastian. Pikirannya terus berjalan mencari cara, hingga akhirnya...

'_Bingo! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya? Daripada terus memikirkan cara mengalahkan Angela, kenapa tidak bereskan saja dalangnya? Ya... Alois Trancy,'_ batin Sebastian sambil memasang senyum misteriusnya.

Dengan cepat, Sebastian berkelit menghindar dari Angela, dan merubuhkannya untuk sementara. Dia langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah jantung Alois. Alois hanya dapat terpaku dengan mata melebar shock, saat akhirnya pedang Sebastian yang dingin itu menembus raganya. Merobek kulitnya, dan menancap dalam di jantungnya.

Darah memuncrat keluar dari luka Alois. Ya, luka menganga yang dalam di jantung Alois, cukup untuk membuatnya meregang nyawa di tangan Sebastian. Semua yang menyaksikannya terdiam, tak menyangka dengan perkembangan mengejutkan ini.

Alois terjatuh berdebam di lantai yang dingin. Darah masih mengalir dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Matanya terpejam, rapat. Kini tubuhnya terlihat ringkih dan rapuh bagaikan anak kecil seusianya. Topeng kekakuan dan kekejaman yang selama ini selalu dikenakannya, akhirnya terlepas dengan sendirinya. Menampakkan wujud asli Alois, yaitu seperti yang disebutkan di atas, pemuda kecil yang rapuh dan butuh kasih sayang.

'_Semuanya telah berakhir,'_ batin Sebastian sambil menyampirkan pedang di bahunya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba mengubah kilauan merah ruby-nya menjadi hitam seperti biasa. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega, karena pertarungan panjang ini telah dikiranya berakhir. Tapi sayang, itu belum berakhir.

Crash! Tebasan pedang Angela mengenai tubuh Sebastian. Sebastian sungguh tidak menduga ini, begitu juga Ciel. Angela menyeringai jahat, saat dia mencabut pedangnya yang menancap dalam di perut Sebastian. Menikmati setiap cipratan darah segar yang memuncrat dari luka Sebastian ke wajahnya.

"Jangan kau kira jika Alois mati maka aku akan ikut mati, Sebastian. Jiwaku istimewa, jangan anggap aturan upacara yang sama akan berlaku padaku," jelas Angela. Sebastian membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan kenyataan itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakannya? Entah, hanya Sebastian dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Sebastian!" seru Ciel yang sedari tadi menonton dari kejauhan. Kekhawatirannya bertambah dua kali lipat melihat butlernya juga terluka. Ingin rasanya dia berlari menyongsong mereka, untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan bertempurnya belum cukup besar untuk melawan musuh sekuat Angela.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, bocah?" seruan itu menyadarkan Ciel. Dilihatnya Lizzy, atau tubuh Lizzy berjiwa Angela menghunuskan pedang padanya. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, Ciel tak dapat menghindar lagi. Sebastian terbaring tak berdaya karena lukanya, tidak mampu menolong Ciel. Ciel memejamkan matanya pasrah, mulutnya melirihkan namanya, "Lizzy..."

* * *

><p>Rasanya detik demi detik berlalu sangat lama, pedang Angela tak juga menebas tubuh Ciel. Akhirnya Ciel memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya melebar terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Angela, atau yang terlihat adalah tubuh Lizzy, memegang pedang tertahan di leher Ciel. Hanya beberapa milimeter lagi, dan pedang itu akan melukai pembuluh nadi di leher Ciel, menumpahkan darah segar pemiliknya.<p>

"Liz... Zy..." bisik Ciel tertahan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Tangan Lizzy yang putih itu bergetar, seakan tak kuat menggenggam pedang. Wajah cantiknya tertunduk. Dan yang membuat Ciel makin terkejut adalah, air matanya. Lizzy menangis, kristal bening itu mengalir dari matanya ke pipinya, lalu menetes jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"Ciel... Maaf... Kan aku, ya..." lirih Lizzy. Suaranya kembali, bukan lagi suara dingin penuh kebencian milik Angela. Ciel tampak luluh mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukan suaramu, Lizzy," balas Ciel penuh kasih. Tangannya terangkat ragu, tapi akhirnya mengelus pipi Lizzy.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!"_ jerit Angela. Tangannya masih gemetaran memegang pedang. Jiwanya tampak sedang tertekan oleh sesuatu. Ciel dan Sebastian masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Lizzy, apakah itu kau? Ataukah... Itu Angela?" tanya Ciel dengan suara bergetar. Buru-buru ditariknya kembali tangannya, tapi suara itu menghentikannya.

"Jangan, Ciel... Kumohon... Jangan pergi..." lirih Lizzy lagi. Ciel tersentak, dan mengelus pipi Lizzy lagi. Tangannya turun ke dagu Lizzy dan menyentuhnya pelan. Ciel mengangkat dagu tunangannya itu dengan lembut, seakan memintanya menunjukkan wajah cantiknya yang sudah dirindukan Ciel.

Akhirnya, wajah itu tersingkap. Ciel melihat wajah Lizzy dengan perasaan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Senang dan bahagia, karena akhirnya dapat melihat wajah tunangannya setelah sekian lama. Tapi juga sedih karena wajah Lizzy terlihat sangat menderita.

Trang! Pedang yang dipegang Lizzy itu terjatuh. Tangannya bergetar keras, seakan perang terjadi dalam dirinya. Dan itu memang benar. Walaupun suaranya tidak terdengar di luar, tapi kini jiwa Lizzy dan Angela sedang bertarung.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa?" jerit Angela frustasi. Jiwanya sedang ditekan keluar oleh jiwa Lizzy_

"_Kenapa, kaget? Lagipula ini tubuhku, Angela, sejak awal kau tak berhak menguasainya!" balas Lizzy. Jiwanya terus menyerang jiwa Angela tanpa ampun. Tekadnya yang sekuat baja memang patut dikagumi sebagai seorang Middleford._

"_AAH! Beraninya kau!" seru Angela marah dan menyerang Lizzy. Sayangnya, jiwa Lizzy menjadi lebih kuat darinya. Berkat Ciel._

"_Maaf, tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu membunuh Ciel. Enyahlah!" dan seiring dengan seruan Lizzy, jiwanya berhasil mengalahkan jiwa Angela, membiarkan jiwa wanita jahat itu lenyap untuk selamanya._

"_Aku... Ingin bersama Ciel, untuk selamanya. Tapi... Kurasa itu tak mungkin sekarang..." lirih Lizzy sambil tersenyum sedih. Kekuatannya perlahan memudar. Tapi dirasakannya sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh tubuhnya, tubuh yang telah direbutnya kembali. Ya, sentuhan..._

"Lizzy, apa itu kau?" tanya Ciel. Hatinya berharap, gadis di hadapannya menjawab ya.

"Ya, ini aku, Ciel. Aku juga merindukanmu," jawabnya berbisik. Perlahan, gadis itu mengayun langkahnya mendekati kekasihnya itu. Ekspresinya tak dapat dijelaskan, bahagia, sedih dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu.

Ciel juga berjalan mendekat, mendekati kekasihnya yang dirindukannya. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan, menyambut kehangatan tubuh Lizzy. Menyambut kepulangan sang gadis kembali ke pelukannya. Setelah menggapai tubuhnya, tangannya mulai memainkan rambut pirang sang gadis di hadapannya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu.

"Gomen, aku sudah menyusahkanmu, Ciel," kata Lizzy pelan. Putri Middleford itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat sang Earl keluarga Phantomhive. Mencoba menenangkan kegundahan hatinya, menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak, kau salah, Lizzy. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, mencintaimu, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Aishiteru!" tegas Ciel. Lizzy melebarkan bola matanya, sebelum akhirnya memejamkannya kembali dengan bahagia. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil laki-laki tunangannya itu. Kehangatannya sungguh membuat Lizzy merasa aman dan damai.

"Arigatou, Ciel. Aishiteru yo," balas Lizzy sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, mempersembahkan kilauan cahaya kedua bola mata indah mereka untuk yang terkasih. Perasaan mereka sudah tak terbendung lagi, membuncah ingin keluar.

Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lizzy. Matanya seakan memberikan isyarat bagi Lizzy. Lizzy memejamkan matanya, menutupi kedua bola mata indah itu dengan kelopaknya untuk sejenak. Wajahnya pun mendekati wajah Ciel. Ciel mengelus pipi Lizzy, menariknya halus untuk lebih dekat. Hasratnya tampak sudah tak tertahankan.

5 cm...

3 cm...

1 cm...

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir ranum itu bertautan. Bukan hanya saling berbagi saliva, tetapi lebih dari itu. Berbagi kehangatan, berbagi kasih sayang dan berbagi... Cinta. Itu bukanlah ciuman yang meminta lebih, tetapi itu merupakan ciuman yang menandakan besarnya kasih sayang dan cinta abadi di antara mereka. Mereka, terutama Lizzy, menikmati ciuman mereka karena... Ini mungkin ciuman terakhir mereka.

Berbagai kenangan melintasi pikiran Lizzy, bercampur dan berputar di benaknya bagaikan sebuah film. _'Inikah... Perjalanan hidupku selama ini? Sungguh... Indah. Aku... Aku... Aku belum ingin berpisah dengan Ciel!'_ jerit Lizzy dalam hati. Air matanya mengalir mengiringi kesedihannya, menetes ke pipi Ciel. Tapi nampaknya Ciel tidak peduli, atau tidak menyadari.

Sebuah kenangan melintas dalam pandangan Lizzy. Lalu berganti dengan kenangan lain. Membuat Lizzy mengenang semua kisah hidupnya selama ini. Suka dan duka, manis dan pahit, cinta dan benci, semuanya akan ditinggalkannya. Ya, Lizzy akan meninggalkannya... Meninggalkan Ciel.

* * *

><p>Lizzy tiba-tiba merasa ringan, seakan melayang. Gaunnya sudah berganti menjadi gaun putih bersih yang sederhana, polos dan hanya memiliki pita emas di bagian pinggang. Tapi Lizzy terlihat cantik dan bercahaya, seperti... Malaikat. Malaikat yang sungguh turun dari surga untuk membawa kedamaian. <em>'So that's it. I'm... Dying,'<em> batin Lizzy sedih.

"_Nah, Elizabeth, kenalkan dirimu pada tunanganmu ini," kata, atau lebih tepatnya perintah Marchioness Middleford, Francis Middleford. Tangannya bergandeng dengan suaminya, Alexis Leon Middleford. Elizabeth Middleford, putrinya yang masih berumur 3 tahun, langsung menghadap laki-laki mungil di hadapannya dengan penuh senyum. Laki-laki mungil yang juga berumur 3 tahun di hadapannya pun balas tersenyum dengan tak kalah manisnya._

"_Hai, namaku Elizabeth Middleford. Kau boleh memanggilku Lizzy. Salam kenal," kata Lizzy dengan riang sambil mengangkat gaunnya sedikit dan menunduk kecil._

"_Hai juga, aku Ciel Phantomhive. Panggil saja Ciel. Salam kenal juga," sahut Ciel, tak kalah riang dengan Lizzy. Senyumnya menghiasi wajahnya melihat gadis mungil yang cantik di hadapannya._

"_Hei, Lizzy, kita main yuk," kata Ciel sambil menggamit tangan Lizzy dan menariknya pelan. Lizzy mengikutinya, tertawa riang. Orang tua mereka tersenyum gemas karena tingkah keduanya. Anak-anak memang sangat lucu dan polos, seakan mereka kertas putih yang tidak berdosa._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan berbincang di taman, Marquess dan Marchioness?" tawar ibu Ciel, Rachel Phantomhive. Tangannya juga menggamit tangan suaminya, Earl Phantomhive._

_Francis tersenyum pada kakak iparnya itu. "Tidak usah formal begitu, Rachel. Panggil saja Francis dan Alexis," katanya._

_Keempatnya tersenyum dan berjalan ke taman yang ada di halaman belakang. Bahkan halaman belakangnya pun sangat luas. Rasanya sudah seperti halaman belakang istana ratu saja. Di situ, Tanaka, butler keluarga Phantomhive saat itu, sudah menyiapkan meja dan kursi untuk bersantai. Tak lupa dengan cemilan untuk elevenses : Earl Grey Tea untuk teh dan Chocolate Triffle untuk cake._

"_Sepertinya Ciel dan Lizzy sudah akrab ya, padahal ini kan pertemuan pertama mereka," komentar Rachel, melihat Ciel dan Lizzy sedang bermain dengan asyiknya. Francis menanggapi dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Memang, Francis tidak selalu kelihatan menakutkan seperti saat dia sudah bermain pedang._

"_Jadi, bagaimana keadaan perusahaanmu, Earl?" tanya Alexis sambil meminum tehnya. Lumayanlah, untuk membuat suasana tidak kaku._

"_Baik, kami akan mengadakan kerja sama dengan Jerman. Dan bagaimana keadaan Edward?" tanya Earl. Edward yang dimaksud adalah Edward Middleford, putra tertua keluarga Middleford sekaligus kakak Lizzy._

"_Baik, dia sedang berlatih pedang untuk meneruskanku. Makanya dia tidak ikut," jawab Alexis. Dan keduanya pun asyik berbincang tentang bisnis dan keadaan kerajaan._

"_Hey, Lizzy, ayo main kejar-kejaran! Aku yang mengejarmu, ya," kata Ciel sambil berlari dan tertawa riang. Lizzy mengejarnya dengan tertawa juga, tampak sangat menikmatinya. Akhirnya Lizzy menangkapnya, dan mereka terjatuh di tanah bersamaan, masih tertawa._

"Ah, ini kenanganku... Saat pertama bertemu Ciel. Aku merindukannya..." gumam Lizzy. Perlahan, kenangan itu mengabur, digantikan kenangannya yang lain.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Ciel!" seru Lizzy sambil memeluk Ciel. Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga Phantomhive yang telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta untuk Ciel. Lilin berbentuk angka tujuh menyala terang di kue ulang tahun yang besar dan kelihatan lezat itu. Ciel tersenyum senang setelah Lizzy melepas pelukannya._

"_Terima kasih, Lizzy!" balasnya. Seluruh keluarga Phantomhive dan keluarga Middleford hadir di sana, merayakan ulang tahun ke-tujuh Ciel. Senyum terkembang di wajah mereka, sungguh manis._

"_... Happy birthday, Ciel!" setelah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, Ciel tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memohon. Memang tradisinya adalah berdoa sebelum meniup lilin._

"_Fuh..." Ciel meniup lilinnya sampai padam, dan tersenyum senang. Semuanya bertepuk tangan meriah menyambutnya. Saatnya pemotongan kue. Ciel mengiris sepotong kue cokelat itu dengan bantuan ibunya, dan meletakkannya di piring porselen kecil yang indah._

"_Nah, siapa yang akan kau beri pertama, Ciel?" tanya Rachel. Ciel memandangnya dan tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja orang yang spesial. Dan itu adalah... Lizzy!" seru Ciel yang mengejutkan semuanya._

"_Ayo, Lizzy. Aaa..." kata Ciel sambil memotong kue itu dengan sendok dan menyuapkannya ke Lizzy. Lizzy awalnya tersentak, tapi kemudian membuka mulutnya. Dirasakannya kemanisan kue itu yang membuatnya melayang, dan dia disuapi oleh tunangannya tercinta. Apalagi itu adalah potongan pertama, yang paling spesial._

"_Enak. Aku sukaaa sekali!" kata Lizzy riang. Ciel dan semuanya tersenyum, dan mereka memakan kue masing-masing._

"_Suka kuenya atau suka aku?" goda Ciel. Wajah cantik Lizzy merona merah. Semua yang melihatnya tertawa, melepaskan segala kekakuan._

"_Aku... Suka dua-duanya," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah malu. Tapi Ciel tampak tidak puas mendengarnya._

"_Ayolah, Lizzy. Yang paling kau sukai itu kuenya, atau aku?" desak Ciel dengan ekspresi yang sangat imut, dan membuat Lizzy luluh._

"_Aku... Suka Ciel. Aishiteru!" kata Lizzy, dan dalam sekejap, gadis itu mengecup singkat bibir Ciel. Ciel sungguh tidak menyangkanya, begitu juga yang lainnya. Semuanya terdiam beberapa saat._

"_Aishiteru yo, Lizzy. Ayo!" sahut Ciel. Dia bangkit dan menarik Lizzy ke taman belakang, meninggalkan keluarganya dan keluarga Lizzy. Lizzy menurut, dan mereka berlari sambil tertawa riang. Tangan mereka saling bergandengan erat, seakan tak mau dilepaskan selamanya._

"Aku... Sangat merindukan ini semua. Aku bahkan melupakan... Kalau Ciel pernah bilang cinta padaku," gumam Lizzy lagi. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, membasahi gaun putih sucinya. Sekelebatan bayangan dari kenangannya diputar lagi. Bayangan kebakaran di rumah Ciel.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melihatnya, kumohon. Tidaaak!" jerit Lizzy sambil memejamkan mata. Seakan mengerti permintaannya, kenangan itu berganti lagi. Akhirnya Lizzy memberanikan diri membuka matanya lagi, melihat kenangan lain dalam hidupnya.

_Drap! Drap! Brak! Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dan juga gebrakan pintu yang dibanting menghiasi Mansion Phantomhive pagi itu. Lizzy berlari cepat, gaunnya terayun di belakangnya. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Paula memberitahunya kalau Ciel telah kembali setelah hilang selama setahun. Dan Lizzy harus menemuinya._

"_Ciel!" seru Lizzy keras. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki kurus duduk di kursi. Senyum Lizzy terkembang, dan dia langsung berlari memeluk Ciel._

"_Ciel, aku sangat merindukanmu!" seru Lizzy lagi setelah melepas pelukannya. Tapi Lizzy menyadari ada yang janggal. Diperhatikannya wajah Ciel dengan seksama. Kini tunangannya itu memakai penutup mata, dan... Dia tidak tersenyum. Ciel seakan bukan lagi Ciel si anak periang yang dulu Lizzy kenal. Tapi Lizzy tidak peduli asalkan Ciel selamat._

"_Ayo, kita keluar, Ciel. Kita main lagi," ajak Lizzy sambil menggandeng tangan Ciel. Dan sekali lagi, aneh, Ciel tak melawan tapi juga tidak terasa seperti mengikutinya dengan senang. Seakan Ciel sudah kehilangan semua emosinya._

"_Kau mau main apa?" tanya Lizzy bersemangat. Tapi sebelum Ciel berkata apapun, seorang butler berpakaian serba hitam menyambut mereka._

"_Ini pasti nona Elizabeth, tunangan tuan muda, kan? Ayo kita masuk, sudah waktunya makan siang. Oh, dan perkenalkan, saya Sebastian Michaelis, butler baru keluarga Phantomhive," jelas Sebastian sambil membungkuk. Sekali lagi, tanpa banyak bicara, Ciel berjalan ke ruang makan. Lizzy mengikuti di belakangnya, tampak sedih._

'_Tapi, Ciel sudah kembali. Aku harusnya senang. Lupakan itu, Lizzy, Ciel pasti baik-baik saja,' batin Lizzy mencoba menenangkan diri. Dengan riang digandengnya Ciel, seperti dulu menuju ruang makan._

"Oh, Ciel, kenapa kau berubah? Apa... Sesuatu terjadi denganmu saat itu? Untunglah kau sudah kembali... Aku merindukanmu," lirih Lizzy. Gadis itu menangis, menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata menetes dari celah di antara jarinya. Lizzy merintih tertahan, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>Sesaat, sinar menyelimuti Lizzy, membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Disadarinya kalau dia masih berciuman dengan Ciel. Apakah sebentar, atau lama? Lizzy tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah mencium tunangannya itu selamanya, agar mereka tidak dapat terpisahkan. Tapi apa daya, takdir berkata lain. Mungkin inilah detik-detik terakhir Lizzy di dunia.<p>

Lizzy melepaskan ciumannya, air matanya mengalir lagi dari matanya. Setelah mati-matian mencoba, Lizzy akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tangisannya. Gadis pirang itu memandang Ciel dengan sendu. Tapi dicobanya untuk tersenyum. Dan keajaiban terjadi!

Butir-butir salju putih turun dari langit, menjatuhi mereka. Atapnya memang berlubang besar, sehingga salju dapat terlihat jelas di langit kelabu London. Ciel dan Lizzy memandang tidak percaya dan takjub ke arah langit. Rasanya takdir Tuhan memang tidak dapat ditebak, salju kesukaan Lizzy harus mengiringi kepergiannya.

Lizzy memandang Ciel lagi, dan begitu juga Ciel. Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Akhirnya Lizzy tersenyum manis, lebih manis dari biasanya. Ciel tertegun sejenak, sebelum membalas senyuman Lizzy dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis. Rasanya Lizzy seperti melihat bayangan senyuman Ciel saat dia masih kecil, senyuman yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Kau ingat, Ciel? Waktu kau bertanya tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan pada saat salju pertama turun? Well, aku tahu sekarang. Aku akan memberikan hadiahku untukmu. Otanjoubi omedetto, Ciel..." kata Lizzy pelan, dan langsung menyapu bibir Ciel dengan bibirnya. Ciel membalasnya tanpa menolak, tangannya mengelus rambut Lizzy dan mendekapnya lembut.

'_Ini hadiah terindah darimu untukku, Lizzy. Aishiteru...'_ batin Ciel. Dan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ciel, Lizzy membalasnya.

'_Ini karena aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku pergi dulu ya, sayonara. Oh, dan... Aishiteru yo...'_ batin Lizzy juga. Ciel tersentak, tapi tetap tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Lizzy, mendengar kata-kata Lizzy. Itu kata-kata perpisahan, bukan? Lalu mengapa Lizzy mengatakannya?

Dan kemudian Ciel menyadari, kalau tubuh kekasihnya itu mulai mengabur. Lizzy benar-benar akan meninggalkannya! Dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, dekapan tangan Ciel pada rambut Lizzy bagaikan mendekap udara. Berkas-berkas cahaya beterbangan, mengiringi kepergian sang putri Middleford untuk selamanya. Ciuman mereka terpaksa terhenti, mengalirkan air mata di pipi sang Earl Phantomhive.

"Lizzy, jangan pergi! Aku... Aku tidak akan sanggup kehilanganmu! Apa kau tidak percaya denganku, tidak percaya dengan cintaku? Aku mencintaimu, Lizzy!" teriak Ciel ke udara kosong. Sayang, takkan ada lagi dekapan hangat dan uluran tangan dari seorang Elizabeth Middleford yang selalu berhasil menenangkan Ciel dari kegundahannya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Lizzy? Percayalah, kalau aku mencintaimu... Dengan segenap hatiku. Aishiteru, Lizzy..." lirih Ciel. Dia terduduk di lantai yang dingin, berlatarkan dinginnya salju putih yang suci. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata shappire-nya. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Ciel merasa sesedih dan sesakit ini.

"Ciel, jangan menangis, aku di sini," lirih sebuah suara manis yang sangat ingin didengar Ciel. Itu suara Lizzy! Ciel mendongak dan melihat Lizzy ada di hadapannya, tapi penampilannya berbeda. Lizzy mengenakan sebuah long dress putih bercahaya yang berlengan pendek. Pita emas terlilit di pinggangnya, dan dibordir di sekeliling gaunnya. Tali gaunnya adalah kain sutra putih yang menutupi bahunya. Rambut pirangnya juga terurai lurus, terlihat bagaikan surai kuda poni yang sangat indah.

Lizzy tampak sangat cantik dan bercahaya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tulus pada Ciel yang masih terkejut karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Lizzy tertawa kecil sambil memainkan rambutnya. Dielusnya pipi Ciel lembut sambil duduk di hadapan Ciel. Diusapnya lembut jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi tunangannya itu. Tatapan matanya teduh, menenangkan.

"Lizzy, kau kembali. Kumohon, jangan pernah pergi lagi dari sisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Lizzy," bisik Ciel setelah dapat menyadarinya. Matanya berbinar, tapi mata Lizzy justru berubah sendu. Seakan dia menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

"Maaf, Ciel, tapi... Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan selamanya berada di sisimu. Aku hanya akan menemanimu sejenak, agar kau tidak sedih lagi," jawab Lizzy sedih, yang disambut tatapan tidak percaya Ciel.

"Maaf, Ciel, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Janji ya, kamu tidak akan menangis karena kepergianku. Dan berjanjilah, kalau... Kalau kau akan selalu mencintaiku!" jerit Lizzy, tangisnya pun pecah. Tapi dia berusaha tegar dan melanjutkan.

"Aku janji, kita bisa bersama kembali suatu hari nanti. Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu, kalau aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kaulah satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku, karena aku mencintaimu," jelas Lizzy sambil mendekap Ciel hangat, dan melepasnya setelah sekian lama.

Tidak, Ciel tidak akan mau melepaskan Lizzy! Lizzy tidak akan pergi, tidak boleh! Lizzy harus selalu bersama Ciel! Ciel mencoba melawan kehendak takdirnya. "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Lizzy! Kumohon temani aku..." pinta Ciel dengan memelas. Tapi Lizzy tidak bisa kembali, sudah saatnya dia kembali ke pelukan Sang Pencipta.

"Maaf, Ciel. Terima kasih atas cintamu selama ini, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Sayonara, dan... Aishiteru..." lirih Lizzy sambil mengecup bibir Ciel lagi. Cukup singkat memang, tapi sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Lizzy bagaikan terbang ke surga dimana Tuhan, malaikat, bidadari dan makhluk suci lain seperti Lizzy sudah menanti. Dengan deraian air mata, Ciel melepaskan sentuhan tangan hangat Lizzy, berpulang ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku juga akan selalu mengingatmu, dan mencintaimu, Lizzy. Aishiteru yo..." sahut Ciel, suaranya tak kalah lirihnya dengan Lizzy. Kini, kekasih hatinya telah pergi, meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dalam kesedihan dan kesepian yang mendalam. Sekarang, Ciel harus menjalani hidupnya sendiri, tanpa dekapan hangat, candaan ringan, belaian lembut ataupun ciuman tanda cinta dari Lizzy. Entah apakah Ciel sanggup.

"Tuan muda, lebih baik kita kembali ke mansion," tawar Sebastian yang sudah dapat berdiri. Tampaknya lukanya tidak terlalu mempengaruhinya karena dia iblis. Tapi wajahnya terlihat khawatir dengan tuan mudanya yang dari tadi diam saja, menangis.

Hup! Sebastian mengangkat tubuh mungil Ciel dan menggendongnya. Ciel tidak menolak ataupun melawan, tampaknya seluruh emosinya sudah hilang. Tatapan matanya kosong, tapi kristal bening itu masih setia mengalir di ppipi putih dan halus Ciel. Keadaannya sungguh sangat miris. Hatinya masih terus menjeritkan namanya, nama tunangannya yang sangat dicintainya. Ya, Ciel sangat merindukan dan membutuhkanmu, Lizzy...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue : The Funeral, A Promise To Keep<strong>

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel gereja terdengar berdentang tiga kali. Puluhan bahkan ratusan orang berdatangan memenuhi gedung itu. Inilah saatnya panggung megah bagi seorang putri bangsawan, upacara terhebat di akhir kehidupan. Ya, itu adalah... Pemakaman.

Saat memasuki gereja, warna hitam mendominasi penglihatan. Dengan penuh haru dan isak tangis, sebuah nafas kehidupan terhenti sampai di sini. Tidak ada wajah tersenyum, rasanya bagaikan sebagian dunianya sudah dirampas bagi yang ditinggalkan. Diiringi kemegahan kandelar yang berkelap-kelip dan alunan musik yang menusuk kalbu, seorang gadis cantik terbaring di peti.

Ya, inilah pemakaman Elizabeth Middleford. Gereja sangat penuh, seakan seluruh penduduk London datang ke sini. Bahkan sang pemimpin Inggris, Ratu Victoria, juga turut datang dan berduka untuk gadis manis ini. Hanya satu orang yang dirasa belum hadir, orang yang paling berduka atas kematian ini. Dialah sang Earl keluarga Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive.

Tubuh Lizzy dibawa kembali oleh Sebastian dalam keadaan utuh. Ciel memerintahkannya begitu, dan Sebastian mematuhinya. Ciel memang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Sebastian membawa kembali tubuh Lizzy yang telah menghilang, tapi Ciel tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanya Lizzy.

Sesaat sebelum upacara dimulai, pintu gereja terbuka dengan suara keras, menarik perhatian para hadirin yang tengah berduka. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada seorang laki-laki mungil yang berjalan masuk dengan pakaian hitam. Sorot matanya dingin dan kosong, seakan sudah tidak punya sisa emosi untuk menangis.

Bisik-bisik terdengar di seluruh aula. Gosip yang menyebar memang selalu dapat menambahkan rasa penasaran setiap orang akan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Ciel Phantomhive, tunangan nona Elizabeth?"

"Lihat dia, dia tidak menangis atau sedih sedikitpun! Padahal ini adalah pemakaman tunangannya!"

"Kudengar mereka ditunangkan sejak lahir, jadi mungkin saja dia tidak mencintai nona Elizabeth."

Ciel terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan bisik-bisik itu. Matanya terus memandang lurus ke arah peti mati di atas mimbar. Peti dimana Lizzy terbaring dengan mata terpejam rapat. Rasanya dalam tiap gerakannya, hati Ciel hancur berkeping-keping. Ingin rasanya dia pergi menyusul Lizzy ke pelukan Sang Pencipta, tapi rupanya Tuhan masih menginginkannya di dunia.

Ciel telah berdiri di hadapan peti kekasihnya. Ciel tiba-tiba melompat dan duduk di tepi petinya. Semua yang melihatnya tersentak, tapi tidak menghalanginya. Keluarga Middleford tampak tegar, walaupun terkadang sang Marchioness, Francis Middleford menyeka air matanya. Ciel sudah memohon dan meminta maaf pada mereka secara pribadi.

Ciel mengelus pipi tunangannya itu lembut, merasakan kehalusan kulitnya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan untuk Lizzy. "Oyasumi, Lizzy. Maaf, mungkin aku belum bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk tidak menangis. Tapi aku janji, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aishiteru, Lizzy..." lirihnya sambil mengecup pelan bibir Lizzy. Diambilnya setangkai lili putih dari dalam jasnya, dan disematkan ke rambut pirang Lizzy. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Ciel.

Tanpa disadari semuanya, roh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan gaun putih berpita emas tengah tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Ciel. Ya, Lizzy tampak seperti malaikat yang mengawasi Ciel dari jauh. Rambut pirangnya terurai, halus dan lurus. Angin menghembuskan helai-helainya, tangannya terulur dan mengelus pipi Ciel. Gadis itu hanya ingin berbisik pelan di telinga tunangannya itu. Memberi tahu perasaannya.

"Aishiteru yo, Ciel..."

.

**~OWARI~THE END~SELESAI~**

**.  
><strong>

**Shana : Huwaa, akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! *nari bawa pom-pom***

**Lizzy : *nyolek Shana dari belakang* Eh, author!**

**Shana : *nengok ke belakang* Kyaa, ada hantu!**

**Lizzy : Enak aja, itu kan cuma di fic kamu yang gaje bin abal ini!**

**Ciel : *tiba-tiba muncul* Apa nih ribut-ribut? Aah, Lizzy! Kamu masih hidup! *jerit-jerit gaje sambil meluk Lizzy dan nangis bombay***

**Lizzy : Ci-Ciel... *malu-malu kucing, wajah merona merah***

**Shana : Uhm, guys...**

**Ciel dan Lizzy : *asyik mesra-mesraan dan, ehm... Ciuman penuh cinta***

**Shana : Hello...?**

**Ciel dan Lizzy : *masih asyik mesra-mesraan dan, ehm... Ciuman penuh cinta***

**Shana : WOY! Cepetan kita bilang sesuai script! 'Itu'nya nanti aja, di kamer *readers : WHAT!* Eh, maksudku nanti aja di... Di... Dimana aja boleh, asal jangan sekarang!**

**Ciel dan Lizzy : Iye, iye, author bawel!**

**All : BALESAN RE...**

**Sebastian *dateng sambil lari-lari* TUNGGUUUU!**

**Shana : Apa lagi? *kesel***

**Sebastian : Tungguin gue dong, dasar ga setia kawin nih... *ngelap keringet dan ngos-ngosan***

**All : SETIA KAWAN! *simpang empat***

**Shana : Udah ah, langsung aja. Lama banget, sih. Yosh, ini dia balesan review-nya...**

**- Yamanaka Chika : Yoy, Chika-chan, pake akunku ya? Ya iyalah, kan aku yang suruh kamu review, ya... Thanks udah muji, ya. Okeh, update!**

**- Karin Miyuki : Ga papa kok, yang penting review. Makasih ya atas pujiannya *Ge-eR mode : on*. OK, ini update, Karin-chan~**

**- mawquta : Hai... Wah, makasih atas pujiannya. Okeh, ini chapter 4, kelanjutan sekaligus endingnya...**

**- faricaLucy : Hai, faricaLucy-san, salam kenal juga~ Iya, makanya Ciel minum susu H*lo biar tinggi *digampar Ciel*. Tapi Ciel emang unyu~ Iya, Shana emang maunya Ciel kayak gitu, jadi OOC deh... Ah, nggak kok, review-nya bagus, makasih ya. Yuppie, ini update~**

**Shana : Whoa, akhirnya yang review ada banyak, empat! Shana seneng banget, makasih ya... *berbinar***

**Ciel dan Sebastian : Selamat ya... *tebar senyum sejuta watt*  
><strong>

**Shana : *klepek-klepek karena senyumnya Ciel yang unyu*  
><strong>

**Lizzy : Baru segitu aja seneng, author ga mutu! *masih dendam karena dibuat mati***

**Shana : Lizzy jangan marah, dong~ Oh, iya, Shana ada pengumuman...**

**BUAT READERS YANG INGIN FIC INI DIBUAT SEKUELNYA, REVIEW ATAU PM YA, INSYA ALLAH AKAN SHANA BUAT!**

**Shana : Nah, Lizzy jangan marah, mungkin di sekuelnya Lizzy hidup lagi... *ngerayu*  
><strong>

**Lizzy : Bener? Yey, makasih Shana-chan~ *happy bangedh***

**Shana : Iya... Tapi ga janji ya.**

**Lizzy : APUA? *lebay***

**Shana : Bercanda, Lizzy sayang... Oke deh, buruan ya, minna...  
><strong>

**All : REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER PLEASE!**


End file.
